The Scholar and the General
by BelacquaB
Summary: Avin Shuah is the granddaughter to the house of Palpatine and cultural diplomat to Naboo. She struggles to accept the consequences of an arranged marriage to General Hux made between their families years ago. Slow-burn. Guest appearance: Millicent the cat. First fan fic. Advice is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"How would you like to die?"

Avin turned her head quickly to look in the boy's direction. A breeze had picked up along the railed promenade and whipped the blue scarf covering her hair as she stared at him. "What?" she said, thinking she had heard him wrong. "How would you like to die?" he said patiently, his green eyes slightly closed as he observed her. "Em, I don't know. Why would you ask that?" Avin said, with a nervous grin hoping for a joke or a smile to sweep across his face. "I'm just curious." he muttered looking down as if he was disappointed. "Curious about death?" she asked. "No," he said sharply "curious about people." The wind wrapped around them both as they stood with their backs to the shore, facing in towards the compound. The weather of Phelarion was always temperate if windy and was an ideal place for a holiday with privacy. The compound was a home away from home for many of the houses, a safe haven in a seaside port. Avin had been told never to leave the area but a walk right outside the compound walls where the guards could see them was safe. A long silence stretched out between the two of them and Avin began to feel distinctly uncomfortable. He was different to the other boys in their circle, especially since they came back from the academy for designated holidays. Avin's parents had decided not to send her to the academy unlike the rest of the children and now the children of the other families never let her play in their games. Usually he was alone and so was she, it seemed perfectly logical that they could be friends. The sinking feeling in her stomach suggested otherwise as she tried to close their first real conversation. "I think we should go back now." she suggested. "Wait." he commanded, pitching his voice in a way that made the twelve year old girl freeze immediately. "We haven't even walked down the promenade. Mother told me to make friends so let's keep going."

Avin was afraid of Brendol's mother, she was very tall and thin unlike her mother who was very round and spoke softly. Mother had encouraged her to make friends in the holiday compound while the adults were talking. She wasn't allowed to read books all day or play games by herself. What if Brendol's mum spoke to hers and was angry with Avin? Her mind made up, she strolled forward into the wind beside him. Both children were in the standard grey tunics which were in fashion for aristocratic children and their clothes flapped around them as they strode along the pier. Avin's trademark silk scarf trailed in the wind. It was a gift from Naboo and her mother insisted she wear it as she hated the bland clothes many people wore here. They walked on in silence until a ship from the docking port at the end of the bay lifted off in flight. She looked at him shyly out of the corner of her eye as he watched the ship begin its ascent towards space, his red hair whipping forward into his eyes as he tilted his head upwards. "Will you learn how to fly one of them at the academy?" she said softly, not wanting to break his concentration. "Yes. Of course." He said, looking at her sharply. "I already learn theory of space travel and we will begin flight training in 3 terms time. My tutor says a solid knowledge of physics and the right physical training is very important for our work. I'll begin training early as I am the top of my class, of course." Avin's father had told her boasting was only for fools but Brendol's academic ability was well known amongst the families. It was one of the reasons she had asked him to walk with her. They walked on again in silence, the faint sea spray making the air slightly salty. "Why did you not go to the academy?" he asked again making the question almost a command. She could see why he didn't have many friends. "M- My mother wanted me to be an artist. My father wants me to be a diplomat. Either way the academy wasn't for me." He stared at her, his head tilted as they continued their walk. Avin could see the solid back obelisk at the end of the pier now and relief washed over her as this trip would soon be over. When she looked back at him he was nodding. "Father said we will need them." "Need what?" she said puzzled. "Need artists, teachers, musicians and so on." he paused "the correct artists and musicians. The type that will give the people something beautiful and inspiring while they work. Father says we will need all types of people for our new world when we begin to create it so long as they are efficient. So your parents were correct to send you if you have talent. Do you have talent?" She nodded slowly at him, afraid if she spoke he would ask her more personal questions. They had reached the end of the pier now and the black statue stood out against the backdrop of the dark blue choppy waves of the sea. He reached over and solemnly touched the monument. A large plaque was placed at the bottom and Avin bent over to read it. The plaque was in standard and the words were etched deep into the glittery black stone.

IN MEMORY OF MY HUSBAND

GRAND MOFF WILHUFF TARKIN

WE SERVE THE EMPIRE FAITHFULLY

She read it out loud to Brendol who had leaned over her to read it as well, his pale face scrunched up against the cold wind. She had a sudden strange feeling so she asked: "Did you know him?" "He was my grandfather." he answered, straightening his back with a proud flick to his head, "My grandmother had this erected after he died. She named this whole port after him." Avin was impressed. Everyone knew the name Tarkin and her parents spoke about him like a saviour, one of the most important men in the galaxy. It was true that any families with access to the compound were part of the grand houses of the inner rim. Some of them had scraped through the fall of the galactic empire while others had fallen into obscurity. Avin didn't know why Tarkin was so famous and she definitely didn't want to ask in case she would sound stupid in front of Brendol. She looked at him again, he held his hands on his hips as he surveyed the port. From where they stood the port closed in from every side, like arms thrust out. Sheer grey mountain walls loomed over the port while lush forest growth spread out along the corners of the enclave. The high walls compound of the stood right at the centre, a permanent picture in Avin's memory. The armed guard in their navy uniforms were tiny specks on the upper walls. Soon she would go back to school and not see any of these other children or guards for another moon's cycle. In her school on Naboo there was no talk of the empire or discipline. There were no marches and once a week they all learned a new song from a different part of the galaxy. She couldn't wait to go back. Brendol's high voice interrupted her thoughts. "Father said it is our duty to uphold our family name." His face was pulled into a haughty smirk but he wasn't looking at her but at another small trading ship flying in for docking. Once again, Avin found herself feeling deeply uncomfortable at these glimpses of his sudden overwhelming feeling. It reminded her of the way the adults sometimes spoke and of that time she found her mother crying in the bathroom after a dinner party. Brendol was half-way through circling the obelisk when a sudden thought appeared to occur to him. "Your name is Shuah, is it not?" She nodded. "That isn't a name of one of the old houses." She nodded again and explained. "It's my father's name. My mother's house is from Naboo." He raised his eyebrow looked mildly interested. She continued. "Her house was – _is_ house Palpatine."

He came back to stand on her other side and stared right into her face. Slowly, the sides of his mouth creeped up until his face was transformed by a huge grin. She smiled back as she was swept up in his sudden open glee. Her mother had told her to keep that name to herself as much as possible but something in the boy, maybe his pride, made her feel like sharing too. "You are Emperor Palpatine's granddaughter?" he asked and his voice rang with excitement. She shook her head and his smile slid slightly downwards. "His brother was my grandfather," she explained. He nodded again in turn and held out his arm to her. For a fraction of a second she hesitated and then took it, allowing him to lead her back down the pier. He placed his hand upon the top of her forearm and Avin suddenly felt very grown up. "And he was also a commander in the empire?" he prompted. She bit her lip. "Eh, no. he was – a musician." His arm around hers tightened as he suddenly broke into gales of laughter. She smiled back and nudged his side. Their pace swung into step in a way which Avin began to enjoy "Really?" he asked when he got his breath back. She giggled in turn. "You know, you are very pretty." He said, almost as an afterthought "Your scarf matches your eyes." Avin avidly remembered his mother calling her plain at one of the dances the previous year and she knew it was time to change the topic. "So," she said as she smiled at him "How would you like to die?"

"I wouldn't." he said.


	2. First stirrings

Shoes. Stupid shoes. All they wanted her to draw was shoes for the whole summer. No landscapes. No people. Just bloody shoes. Avin was stretched across her bed on her stomach slowly sketching out her father's boot onto a large blank sheet. That had been her final assignment for art class in Naboo, a punishment for sneaking into the tertiary level's life-drawing class. It was supposed to hone her line drawing and also regrettably, her patience. She had learned all the tunes assigned to her on her Arconan flute and the Bontormian Klesplong, a complicated musical instrument from the Bontormia system which drove her father absolutely crazy. She had already pile-drived through the political and oratory texts she was supposed to read, she liked Xingotl's confessions the most, and now felt the rest of the summer holiday stretching out before her. When she was a little girl the holiday compound in Port Tarkin had seemed massive and sprawling but now that she had grown she realised how small and insular it was compared to the cosmopolitan Naboo. The bland clothes and the sneering countenances of all those teenagers in the academy who still excluded her were bad enough. They still had dance balls for god's sake and she had to curtsey to officers. If her friends at school saw her curtsey to anyone she would die of mortification. So here she was. Sketching stupid shoes and avoiding her mother, who had recently taken to looking at her in an odd way whenever she entered the room. Tensions had been high at home when the first order announced their plans against the Republic. It didn't seem to affect anyone in her school and the tutors never spoke of it, so she considered it a distant unimportant problem. Her mother wanted to be as uninvolved as possible while her father needed to negotiate many of the trade deals on ship building in order to gain significant profits. Avin had heard many late-night arguments break out between the two when she was not in school. She hoped their annual holiday to Phelorian would help the matter but her mother seemed even more anxious than usual, casually referring to people she had grown up with as 'those people.'

Fed up, she rolled off the bed onto a soft cushion of silk wraps and other discarded clothing on the floor. The room was a mess but it was her mess and that was how she liked it. Leaping up she prowled out of her room in order to show her father the completed sketch and return his boot. The halls of the family villa were full of sunlight and the sheer curtains billowed inwards as she walked towards the veranda her father usually sat on in the warm evenings. She deposited boot and sketch into his hand for an appraisal which he loudly complimented. "I need more shoes to sketch." she said briefly, leaning with one hand against the gilted railing of the veranda. Her father thought about it deeply and flashed her a deep, mischievous smile very similar to her own. She knew immediately what he was going to say. "Ask people in the compound. Our neighbours the Gorokis are here this weekend. So are the Verengha family and the whole household of the Orolambers descended yesterday afternoon." She made a face at him in disgust. "I'll look so stupid. They don't like me at all how can I ask them- "

"Consider this good experience." Her father interrupted with as he leaned back in his chair. "You must persuade people to give you what you want." "But-" "No buts!" he cautioned and stolidly put his sun hat over his face. She knew where she had to go. She moved through the perfectly manicured lawns of the central square which connected all the various villas, effortlessly dodging the gaze of Vaya Orolamber, the self-proclaimed beauty of the compound and one of Avin's staunchest enemies. Making sure no one saw her she clambered up a tree beside the largest villa in the whole town and stepped along a thick tree branch towards an open window.

"Hi." She whispered, poking her head to look into the window. There he was, same as always, a splash of red hair bent over his computer console at a large solid wood desk. He didn't bother to look up as she swung her leg to get into his room. She gathered herself quickly and sat down at the window seat taking in the room. Nothing ever changed. The computer console and the perfectly made bed. No hint of clothes or even a stray sock left out, unlike her own bedroom which was a wild messy colourful place. If Brendol had not been in the room she would have thought it wasn't occupied, like a hotel room waiting for a guest. His presence and a distinct smell of sandalwood and leather boot polish made it his room. After a few moments he deigned to lift his head and look at her. "Shuah." He said. "Hux." She intoned in the same formal manner. He breathed loudly out of his nose and looked her straight in the eye. "I've told you not to sneak into my room." She nodded solemnly and took her ankle boots off, assiduously storing them under the window seat in order to avoid the possibility of clutter. "I don't ever remember you saying that, Hux." He glanced at her briefly before turning back to the screen. "You know, if I didn't sneak into your room you'd spend the whole summer alone at that console. Teamwork and socialisation are a key component to the new order." She said, parroting one of his father's favourite phrases. He glanced at her briefly again and then back to the console as another memory test started. She briefly looked over his shoulder as the subject of the test flashed up on the screen: 'Tenets of political annexation in the Outer Rim systems'. She rolled her eyes discreetly and slowly pulled out her sketching sheets trying to make as little noise as possible as he selected the correct answers. He still sat slightly awkwardly at the desk, all gangly limbs and it gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when she looked at him. She decided to push further. "But really you enjoy me sneaking into your room and hanging out with you, be honest now."

"I find you less annoying then others, I suppose." he muttered leaning back in his chair as his finger tapped the right answer on the screen. Avin broke into a huge grin. "My word Brendol, that sounds like a confession of love." She waited and was not disappointed as his ears and cheeks began to flush crimson. The teasing had begun last year when they both reached fifteen and began to fully hit puberty. Brendol had shot up like a pole while Avin had filled out in other ways and his sudden self-consciousness about their genders was perfect fuel for jokes. Avin still vividly remembered his flushed face as he held her hand when they drank Corellian ale, only to see him be violently sick all over his boots a few minutes later. It had been nice but a little strange. For all intents and purposes, Brendol seemed to merely tolerate her, but there were rare moments when his shield slipped and she saw affection interlaced with a scorchingly dry humour underneath. She looked up again to see him staring at her feet, his eyes full of disapproval. "You are wearing odd socks again, Shuah." "Do you know why I am wearing odd socks, Hux?" He turned to look her fully in the eye, his voice dripping in disdain "because you cannot organise yourself for even the simplest of tasks?" She waited for a second as he glared at her. "Nope, it's because I like to wear my favourite pairs at the same time."

"Frivolity." he muttered, turning back to the console. Avin burst into laughter until the tears ran down her face and when she looked up and saw the slight upward turn of his mouth it set her off again. It was these moments when Brendol wasn't pretending to be an old man like his father that Avin enjoyed the most. Another question flashed up on the screen and his attention was captured again although this time he didn't immediately answer it. She stood up and wandered over, reading the dense question over his shoulder. "Do you know the answer?" she prompted. "Of course I know the answer." He snapped at her and Avin was reminded of the first time they hung out together on the pier when she was slightly afraid of him. But things had changed a lot since then. "Well, well. You better answer it quickly, timer is going down. Tick tock." He drummed his fingers on the table top. She walked up behind him and leaned over so that some of her long dark hair fell against his shoulder and whispered in his ear: "the answer is Coruscant." The tops of his ears were completely flushed now and suddenly feeling embarrassed she stood straight again and returned to the window seat. He let the time tick down as he sat poker straight in his chair and the word 'Coruscant' answer flashed briefly before the exercise ended. His head flicked downwards to look at his lap and then he quickly scooted his chair forward, hiding his lower body under the desk. He sat completely still and Avin felt she had done something horribly wrong. She decided to change topic quickly.

"Can I sketch one of your boots?" She heard a muffled yes in reply and she quickly walked to his closet guessing where the boots would be. As she opened the closet door, she heard him leap from his chair. "Wait!" he shouted in a commanding tone but the door was already open. All on the inner right side of the closet door were pictures. They were photos from previous holidays on the planet which she had taken and sent to him. Most of the pictures were of them, going hiking in the mountains above the compound area and a photo of them beside one of her father's main trading ships docked in the port. A very rare one of him smiling before a sea wave crashed down on them which was one of her favourite pictures in the world. One photo of them dressed prim and proper at a formal banquet the previous year, already looking so young in comparison. Many of her sketches she had sent to him were printed out as well, including a sketch of her best friend Korellia asleep in the Naboo sun. One large picture of his family, an imposing family portrait looming down at her was placed above what looked like a slightly crumpled photograph which had been handled many times. It was a bad photo she had taken a few months ago, she faced the shot the wrong way round and had snapped her body leaning forward showing the cleavage underneath her tunic instead of the ship ascending in flight from the port. "What is all this?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed have any personal effects showing." he explained. He strode over to the closet in two long steps, picked up a boot and closed the closet doors quickly. When she looked at him without understanding, he added "Individuality is frowned upon in the First Order." Suddenly feeling awkward and a little silly she took the boot from him and returned to the window seat. He paused and cleared his throat, looking out at the swaying trees close to his window. "Have you considered-?" he paused again and looked out the window a second time. She should close the blinds, she suddenly thought, and fought back a compulsive smile. She waited for a moment. Sometimes when he had something important to say it took some patience to get it out of him. He looked down and she thought the moment had passed. This had been happening a lot recently, especially since the academy had put even more pressure on him as their star pupil. When he had accompanied his father on a campaign to resistance territory their inter-space communication had been studded with weird pauses for weeks. Interestingly, when her mother had found out just how much they were communicating the same thing had happened, her mother's pursed mouth and awkward pauses becoming a constant fixture in Avin's house. She enjoyed sending him her drawings, sketches from her anatomy lessons and interesting quotes from oratory class. He sent her clips of his physical training (which had significantly progressed over the years) and interesting historical facts about warfare in the galactic empire era. She had never thought he would keep what she sent him, or display them somewhere. She hadn't really thought about it at all. It was just what you did with friends, sharing parts of your life to keep in contact with each other. She knew Brendol wasn't like her other friends on Naboo who were easy to get on with and open to talking and laughing about things. Even though she knew they would never be the best of friends they had a good relationship but this wall of pictures had unnerved her. Brendol was still standing stock still, staring out the window. His chest was rising rapidly and it made her nervous and warm in a way she had never felt before.

"Avin, have you considered," he began again, "have you considered discussing any arrangements for m-"

"Brendol Hux, who are you speaking to!" his mother shrilled outside of his bedroom door. They quickly looked at each other and without a word, Avin grabbed her stuff in one hand and hopped out of the window onto the tree branch. As she quickly scaled down, she heard Brendol's voice on the wind, telling his mother not to disturb his oratory exercises. When she was on the ground she sent him a private message from her communicator.

 **Get rid of that photo underneath your family portrait please.**

A few minutes later a message pinged back to her and her heart began to beat faster, she quickly looked at it.

 **Of course. H.**


	3. Heat and Shadows

_Heat and shadows. He was leaning down over her body. She didn't know who he was. Colours flashed and she felt a wave of deep intense arousal. Faces flickered in front of her and a white building beside a tree. She was there and he was touching her, had been touching her for so long. Her curly hair flowed out around her and his stubble grazed her bare stomach and then her hip. Touch me. Fingers laced with hers and she was so wet. Red, blues, greens. His eyes were green and his body was long and very pale against hers. His legs slid over hers as he moved in between them. He was whispering something to her but she couldn't hear it. His hands reached out and touched her breasts gently cupping their underside. His whole weight was pressing her down into his bed and Avin could smell sandalwood and the musky smell of sex. She could hear gasping breaths and little moans in her ear. They were in his room and he leaned in to press himself inside her wetness and –_

She woke up, dark skin drenched in sweat, her body tangled in the silk sheets of her bedroom. For a moment she was disoriented and then remembered she was staying at her parents' house before they flew to Phelarion. Her com was buzzing; the noise must have driven her from her sleep. Still flustered she threw a robe over her body and checked the viewer screen:

Incoming call from Officer Brendol Hux

She checked her robe was secure, attempted to pat down her messed-up curly hair and accepted the call, the dream already fading from her memory. His slightly gaunt face loomed in on the viewing screen and Avin saw him visibly relax when he saw her. He had undergone a smartening up recently, mostly evident by his slicked back hair and black clothing. The uniform suited him but Avin still remembered him in his favourite blue-grey tunic.

"It is 0900 hours in your time zone on Naboo and you are still not ready for the day."

"Yes, yes Bren but it is a day of rest."

"Your time could be spent more efficiently."

"I know. I could be sleeping right at this moment."

"You could get an exercise routine in the morning."

"Is that a comment about my weight Officer Hux?" she deadpanned waiting for his embarrassed reaction.

"I have read your research report on morality systems in the Republic era." He said, deflecting expertly and clasped his hands together. She spun in her chair and faced him again, knowing it annoyed him to no end.

"Great. What did you think?"

"Concise, structurally sound and comprehensive. You were undoubtedly biased in favour of the categorical imperative and neglected the strong position of utilitarianism. When you have amended it to fit within First Order regulations I will add it to our database."

"Here we go again."

"You would be a great asset to the First Order. I don't understand why you reject my offers of a post."

She smiled. "I think I'll take a rain check for another year, Bren. So are you coming on holidays this year?"

"Holidays are mandatory for a good working force," he paused and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I would like to go swimming again."

Something had changed unwittingly a few months ago and she felt so stupid for not noticing it sooner. Looking back on their interactions and Avin's easy manner in his bedroom she cringed on such a deep level. So embarrassing. That photo of her cleavage he had obviously kept for… she tried not to imagine. Then she would imagine and feel deeply embarrassed as if she was betraying her friend for imagining him touching himself. She tried very hard not to think of the time she showed him her new pyjama set or detailed her first kiss at school. Absolute mortification. It was only when he called her late one evening and she had answered in her underwear, which was a typical thing for her friends to do, that she had realised they were definitely not friends in the strictest sense. His face had dropped and gone an impossible shade of red while Avin jumped up to put a robe on. When she came back he had ended the call with a polite excuse in her message inbox. She still remembered with complete clarity that deep hot tingling feeling which spread out from her groin as she realised what had happened. It came to her suddenly, that they were both adults and she would have to be much more conscious of her actions. But maybe she would enjoy teasing him with her bathing suit for just one more year. It would be good to get away for a while from all the politics of Naboo.

Things had become difficult for Avin recently. Her mother kept mostly to bed and she rarely saw her. Her father had become more and more absorbed in the commercial trade deals in the effort to raise ships and equipment for the soldiers. Currently the order rivalled in quantity the amount made for the battle of Endor and it was huge pressure on her father to make sure everything ran smoothly. When she was young the talk of the First Order had appeared as a low buzzing noise around her, it was just there. It was never anything real, just a concept, an ideal worked out in conference rooms and trade deals. Now Avin could see its impact as she walked with Corellia around the thronging city streets of the capital of Naboo. Posters had begun to appear in the seedier parts of town where the girls danced and people gambled in the cerrabore pits. Soon after storm troopers began to appear and the brothels, gambling dens and drug stalls were dramatically flushed out. As the rising tide of the First Order swelled around her Avin clung to her neutral second name as much as possible using it as a mantra when political discussions at her college became barbed and nasty: Shuah. I am a Shuah. I am Mayfant Shuah's daughter. My mother's name is Caoihin Shuah. Her friends were freedom loving academics, artists and musicians; the First Order's ideas did not appeal to them. Slowly, she had seen a lot of them turn away from her because of her name and her associations. They didn't understand how the First Order was bringing civilisation to the Galaxy. The means to the ends were correct if it meant living in a safe world, a world where everyone was promised work and would be respected under the law. Then there were horrible moments when she would think that the First Order was wrong, and it would cut into her like a knife leaving her terrified and confused.

Her families planned trip to Phelarion was supposed to go ahead today. This year her parents had stopped arguing and just didn't speak to each other. She wasn't sure what the point of going anymore was but they were expected by the other families and so they would go. The well-equipped transport ship with a first class weapons system had been exchanged for a much more pleasant vessel. They were travelling in First Order space now and it was the safest possible place to be. The territory had been cleared of prison gangs and piracy in the name of First Order efficiency. Their lounge on board was lush, filled with the vibrant blues and purples Avin always linked to Coruscant. A low hum was the only clue that they were moving at incredibly fast speeds. She ordered a spiced tea while her parents sat on different recliners reading reports on their devices. Her mother sat in a long deep purple robe with her dark hair piled on top of her head while her father lounged in his linen suit already in holiday mode. His white linen suit showed off his dark skin well and he looked healthy and energetic although she knew he had been under tremendous stress. The comfortable silence of previous trips had been replaced by a terrible awkwardness, an ongoing fight between her parents they refused to tell her about.

"There will be 5 tying ceremonies this summer at the resort, Avin, I hope you have brought enough clothes for them." Her father abruptly said as if unloading some painful information. "She has enough dresses for a queen." snapped her mother. Mayfant was a temperate man and he ignored the biting retort. "What's a tying ceremony, father?" Her parents looked at each other and an unspoken agreement flashed between them. Surprisingly, it was her mother who answered, as she spoke she gathered the soft robes into her lap in a nervous gesture Avin had never seen before.

"A tying ceremony is traditional between the great houses to keep blood ties strong without creating possible… mismatches. It is a legal contract between two parties. Families come to an agreement and match their sons and daughters together to-"

"An arranged marriage!" Avin guffawed, reclining back in her chair with her tea warming her hands, "You can't possibly be serious."

There was a long horrible silence which her father tried to broach. "It is new protocol Avin. The Order is renewing the old traditions from before the battle of Endor and this means returning to different ideals. This is for all young members of the cause, including you."

Her parents looked at each other again and the grim set of her mother's face sparked a horrible conclusion in Avin's mind. "What? Is this what you've been fighting about? Seriously? I'll be starting as an apprentice under the ambassador next year. I don't want to be married."

Her father's face flushed. He wanted her to continue her studies. This had been a constant argument between them which he had eventually won. "I know it is not what you wanted-"

"You two didn't meet by this stupid tying ceremony?" she interrupted, suddenly feeling frightened. "Of course not," her mother deadpanned "it is an archaic malignant system that-"

"Enough Caoihin!" her father shouted. "Enough yourself Mayfant!" her mother countered, "the child thinks it is moronic as well. I don't give a toss about the old Houses sycophantic agreement with the First Order. They are not marrying my daughter to some sociopathic officer pig-"

"Silence Caoihin! You know they monitor us, watch your tongue!" Her father was bug-eyed with fear and he ducked to look into the small alcoves of the room in a manner which was completely unlike him. Almost as if he was mad or very, very afraid. The pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place and an even deeper nauseous fear swept through Avin.

"This is definitely what you have been arguing about this year."

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

There was a long deep pause.

"A while."

"The First Order told you I had to be married? This makes no sense."

"Not the first – it is hard to explain. The Houses support the First Order. We support the First Order. We must do what we are told."

"Have you picked out someone for me?"

"Yes."

"No. Absolutely not." Her mother countered with, the turn of her white neck speaking her disdain.

"Which is it?" Avin pushed, wanting to know how much her parents planned to change her life without asking for permission. They shared another glance and Avin could see the pain it was causing both of them.

"We are not allowed to tell you until it is formally announced." Her father admitted, his eyes sweeping the floor in shame. Avin sat there and allowed this to sink in. They had absolutely no control in this arrangement. At the corners of her mind she could see the real problem. Her parent's political and social position, maybe even their safety, depended upon this.

"Ok," She said nodding, her mother looked even angrier but before she could open her mouth again Avin cut her off, " I don't accept this situation at all mother, but I know right now sitting on board this ship I can't change it. That is what Xingotl says, accept what you cannot change until the time is right?"

"Not that awful Xingotl again" she heard them both murmur and they looked at each other and smiled for the first time in months. The tension between them had leaked away and they seemed relieved to finally be able to speak about it. Avin knew what she had to do. She knew only one person with enough pull who could help her. She had to speak to Officer Brendol Hux.


	4. Sea of black

Just a friend. Old buddy. Old pal. How are you? Don't hug him when you see him that will be weird. Don't not hug him he'll think you don't want to touch him. Pat him on the shoulder. No, a friendly wave. Oh hey there Brendol! Hey there Bren. What's up Hux? Alright mate? Don't call him mate you've never called anyone mate in your entire life. Greetings, officer Hux. Too formal. The Huxenator! Too stupid. His face reacting to that last greeting would be priceless. What if he is already engaged and then I will look like I'm behaving inappropriately? Oh no. His parents were top military rank. They had always tolerated her. Maybe she could persuade them to give her special treatment. She felt a twinge of embarrassment at this thought but knew it was the only way she would get out of this ridiculous arrangement. Knowing her luck it was that Officer Yeegatz that kicked animals when no one was looking. She hated that guy. She already knew what Brendol's reaction would be and she raised her hand to count them off as she paced the recently aired bedroom of her villa. Either: a) he would listen in silence, leave and then without any warning her engagement would be mysteriously cancelled or b) he would admonish her for doubting the logic of the First order and encourage her to accept the arrangement. With him there was no middle ground. The tying ceremony would be soon, she didn't have much time. Quickly, she changed into a full-length dark blue dress, brushed her hair and grabbed the first earrings she could find before heading back out in the direction of the Hux's villa.

The compound had changed. When she was younger it had been patrolled by 6 guards at any one time. Now numerous men in full-body white armour stood at the walls, in front of the different villas. Stormtroopers, that's what they were called. Programmed from birth and perfectly disciplined. Hux talked about them a lot, it had been a project he had personally over seen to completion. They carried weapons which Avin knew could kill in seconds. She had seen stormtroopers fire on weapon smugglers on the outskirts of Kwilaan, a huge taskforce of soldiers for a pathetic gang operation. She had travelled to give a singing lesson to some Gungan nobility but all she could see throughout the day in her mind was a young dirty smuggler's corpse on the ground. Would her body smoke like his if they shot her? She tried to resist those kind of thoughts. She needed to focus on pleading her case to Brendol. He understood her at least. They had been friends in their own way, for all of Brendol's coldness. He knew she wanted to continue her studies on Naboo and perhaps other worlds, working on her diplomacy training under the ambassador. She supported the First Order but she couldn't support violence and she would make an absolutely awful officer's wife.

She pounded over a grassy knoll and there the villa was, stretched out on all sides. The beautiful old tree had been cut down and the house seemed naked without it. She would have to use the front door and so she strode towards it, nodding at the Stormtroopers standing guard respectfully. Brendol's mother was sitting outside on a low bench in the side garden which was full of fragnant, exotic flowers. Butterflies fluttered in the approaching purple twilight. Hux's mother was an incredibly petite woman with a huge pile of white-blond hair done into a complicated updo which framed a delicate face. Avin's mother used to joke that Lady Hux was secretly a bird and would one day fly away. Right now Lady Hux looked like there was nothing more that she would want to do.

"Lady Shuah."

"Lady Hux."

Avin was distinctly aware how tall, round and badly presented she looked compared to Lady Hux but it didn't truly matter. She had much more important things to worry about then her looks.

"Is Brendol here?"

"Officer Hux is at the tying ceremony."

"Is Brendol getting married?" she said aghast. His mother looked slightly shocked and recovered quickly.

"No. Of course not dear."

"Oh… The old tree is gone." Avin said, trying to keep the conversation going. Lady Hux gave her a sad little smile.

"I did love that tree."

Avin's mother had her faults. Sometimes she swore too much and would go into periods of depression which frightened her daughter. Sometimes her parents would fight and her mother's tongue would crack like a whip. Her mother went to too many parties and had never cooked a decent meal in her life but her mother always enjoyed living life. Lady Hux had always made Avin feel sad when she saw her without the eyes of a child. She had lived like a shadow without one solid opinion or moment of action, dependent on her husband and then son for direction and meaning. Avin made her mind up very early in life that if she had to choose she would live like her mother, and grab life by the proverbials if she had to. The last thing she wanted to do was to be tied down like Lady Hux by some brute of an officer and spend all her days sitting alone without a hint of power. She quickly said goodbye and ran towards the function room, lifting her skirts to scandalised glances.

The room was unrecognisable. Huge red and black banners were placed on the walls, and loomed over the heads of the crowd as well. Avin could see no sign of refreshments, cake or presents which were usually dotted around marriage ceremonies. The crowd was seated and deathly silent. A sea of black uniforms was spotted by older couples in muted colours. Her mother in her purple gown and her father in his white linen stood out of the crowd like a peacock amongst crows. She shuffled in beside them, trying not to catch any officer's eyes. After a moment she tuned into the couple's speech which was a recitation of their marriage vows, repeating the words together:

"To honour the ways of the galactic empire and the First Order. To submit to the Supreme Leader and devote health and home to our success in the galaxy. To work for the empire faithfully and fulfil any duties we are given. To stay loyal to the one we marry and support our partner and progeny in upholding the tenets of the First Order."

A bell was sounded as the couples hands were wrapped together in black ribbon and a loud shout rose up amongst the guests as many of the male and female officers raised their arm in an aggressive salute. Once the cheered died down they left the stage to sit with the other married couples. Their hands were still wrapped together in the black ribbon. Avin could imagine Brendol now, sneering at the inefficiency of such a practice. The crowd went silent again as a tall man in commander regalia strode on to the raised platform. His light red hair made him instantly recognisable as General Hux, Brendol's father. His voice rang out through the room with his rolling Coruscant accent.

"What a glorious day for the First Order!" Fists rose in the air again, including the Stormtroopers which crowded around the corners of the stage. Avin could see little Lady Hux in the far-right corner seated facing the audience that must mean Brendol is-

"May I introduce the newly appointed Colonel Hux. My son has been fast-tracked to the rank of colonel as a sign of gratitude for his great work of the First Order in the recent resurgent altercations with the rebels. May he always work faithfully for the Supreme Leader!"

A cheer rose up again and then Brendol was on the stage in the same menacing regalia his father wore. In person he looked even more different. The striking leanness of his face had not changed and he had grown taller since last year. When he stood beside his father to receive the extra stripe denoting his rise in rank the arm salute was raised again and this time the whole crowd joined in. Avin felt her side nudged until she raised her fist as well. All thoughts of having a private conversation with him utterly vanished from her mind. He looked scary and unapproachable like this and she couldn't equate this man with the boy who softly read _A Compendium of the Empire's History_ through the comm screen to her eight months ago when she was ill in bed. His father held his hand up and the cheering was instantly silenced.

"I have yet more excellent news. Now that they are both coming of age it is my pleasure to announce my son, Colonel Brendol Hux and Avin Shuah of House Palpatine are formally engaged and will be performing the Tying ceremony in one weeks time."

Another cheer rang up and everyone's fist was high in the air. Avin's head was spinning. She honestly thought she had misheard but everyone in the crowd kept craning their heads to look at her. Her father leaned into her and commanded her to smile which she did automatically. The spectacle over, she rushed out of the room looking for his red hair amongst the crowd. She found him near the cigar room, waiting for her. "Did you know?" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I am a Colonel of the First Order and must be treated with respect." He countered back, already angry with her. "Well, I'm a civilian so you can go to hell with that rank nonsense. Did you know? Did you talk to me for years and not tell me that you knew we were arranged to be married? I can't believe I am even saying that sentence."

"I knew."

"What!"

He looked over his shoulder as people walked by, nodding briefly at people of similar rank to him as if they were having a completely normal conversation.

"I chose you."

"You're supposed to be my friend Brendol. How could you even think that this would be okay? Unchoose me now."

His brow furrowed and he took her arm and pulled her through a door into a side entrance, which was thankfully empty. He stared at her intensely and spoke:

"No."

"Why? I will make a terrible wife." His faced flushed and he reached out to grip both of her forearms. He leaned in slightly so she could only hear him.

"I want you."

"That's what this is about? Some stupid teenage crush?" she hissed back at him, her face flushing to match his own. They stared in silence. "Fine then. Let's get this over with."

She pulled him against her suddenly so they were both leaning against the wall and then with deft speed snuck her hand into his trousers. He was surprisingly hard and very thick. She pulled on him at an angle, like she had seen in holovids. His face had instantly changed from indignant to completely slack.

"Stop…stop… don't… yes… oh… yes… please…don't stop" he gasped at her.

He leaned forward and braced his forehead against the wall, Avin could hear him panting and sweat began to glisten on his forehead. She had never seen him with so little control. She sped up her hand, running it up and down his silky smooth length. He groaned into the wall, his whole body began to tremble. She could feel him begin to tense up as she moved up and down. The dribble of precum helped her movement and he pressed into her suddenly and came into her hand with a long strangled gasp. They stood still for a second and then he looked at her with lids half-closed.

"There," she said softly, looking for something to wipe his cum off her hand. He lazily handed her a handkerchief. When she had wiped her hand he took the handkerchief back and folded it neatly into his pocket. She folded her arms across her chest and stepped away from him.

"Sexual tension is now over. You can go find a nice officer to marry to be your regulation bride." He continued looking at her, his face still terribly flushed. The strong scent of sandalwood surrounded her and then he leaned in and kissed her lips, holding her face with both hands. She was so shocked she froze and the kiss grew longer. Brendol tried to slip in his tongue into her mouth and pressed against her. This surprised her even more, she had always thought he would be such a cold fish.

"Colonel Hux!" his father's voice rang out behind them. They sprang apart, for all the world looking like a couple in love. His parents were standing at the entrance to the hall and both looked disapproving. "This is not appropriate public behaviour for a representative of the First Order. Both of you return home at once."

She left quickly and got lost in the crowd as fast as she could. Side-stepping the sea of black wishing to congratulate her she rushed back to her parent's villa. They were not there, probably pretending to celebrate. A flashing light from her communications device caught her eye as she went to her room to undress and think. She had just done something really stupid and impulsive thinking if she got rid of the tension between them he would lose interest instantly. It had completely back fired. She already knew without looking what was on her comm device. There was a message from Brendol.

 **I look forward to our marriage.**

She had no choice. She would have to run.


	5. More snake than bird

Author's Note:

Thank you for the lovely reviews so far. Apologies for cheesy cliff-hangers. I caught a Jiggly puff on Pokemon Go today it was wonderful.

* * *

"And where exactly do you plan to go?"

Corellia asked, breaking the bubble of Avin's frenetic ideas of escape. Avin stopped her whirlwind packing of a travel bag and sat down. Her friend sat opposite to her, her image made extra-large by the holo-screen projector in Avin's room. Corellia's calm appraisal of her friend stopped Avin's frantic action in a way nothing else would. "Naboo, of course." Avin said curtly. The first thing she did when she had seen Brendol's message was call her friend. She needed her advice now more than ever. She had told her everything that had happened since she left Naboo space as she packed and her long-time friend didn't even have the decency to be shocked. Corellia had always been the calm one in their friendship and while Avin was always fond of her droll comments and common sense she felt like this was a moment when she needed a dramatic reaction. Corellia's projection shifted in its seat.

"And what exactly do you plan to live on in Naboo while hiding from your own parents, a Colonel and a General of the First Order?" she questioned. It was Avin's turn to shift in her seat. She had not thought this through at all. Her meagre plan had been to take some credits, wrap a scarf over her hair and sneak on board the next transport ship to Naboo. "I can get a job." She launched back. Corellia nodded sarcastically. They both knew everyone needed a citizen's identification card for any legal job on Naboo now that the First Order had taken control of the employment system. "And when you get your mythical job cut off from any family, friends or associates what do you plan to do?" Avin's face fell and they looked at each other.

"I don't know what else to do." she admitted. Avin's life had been built around a liberal sense of agency, her parents had always taught her to get what she wanted by using knowledge, intelligence and a strong personality. Now all of this was crashing down like the person she had been trained to become meant nothing. She tried to smile. "Whenever I ran up against stubborn bureaucracy before I asked Brendol for his opinion."

Corellia flicked her long white hair back from her face and leaned forward in the viewer. "This guy, from what you have told me, lives and breathes the First Order. Yes?" Avin nodded. Her friend continued, "And he said he chose you. It still baffles me that no one told you about it unless they knew that you would never agree to it. Is it traditional to not inform one member of the marriage until a formal announcement?" Avin shook her head miserably and picked up a holofile on the edge of the viewer, pushing it in Corellia's direction so the file would appear on her homescreen. It was a detailed historical document on the tradition of arranged marriage on Coruscant during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Avin had searched for it while she waited for Corellia to accept the interplanetary call. Even a brief glance over it gave her very little hope. She had considered sending the document to the ambassador for her opinion but she didn't have the actual marriage contract and pulling the ambassador into her personal life would have been mortifying. There was nothing the ambassador could do at any rate. Phelarion was a relic of the Empire and had not amended any laws in decades, an idea which blew Avin's mind, so the working practice of arranged marriage was unchallenged.

"I presume there will be a marriage contract which legally implies your consent to the marriage. I wonder which law statutes they will work under?"

"Phelarion's." Avin said miserably. "There has been no precedents in the law against signing legal documents under duress. Even if there were I can't bring one of the houses to court. They would destroy my family."

"I hate to bring this up but does Brendol know?"

"Know what?"

"Does he know you definitely don't want to marry him?"

"What, do you think I need to write 'NO' in ten foot letters on the side of his house?"

Corellia rolled her eyes.

"Think about it. You've been friends for years, you consistently contact each other. And-"

"And what?"

"And when it was officially announced you pulled him into a corridor, was it? And then you stuck your hand down his pants. Am I correct?"

"He pulled me into the corridor. And it wasn't like that."

"It certainly sounds exactly like that to me. I can't find any common sense in what you did, whatsoever. Denial is extremely human Avin. What you say to Brendol and what you do with Brendol may be very different things in his mind and yours. Everything is-"

"Subjective," Avin finished, "thank you counsellor Corellia for your amazing insight into the human mind."

"Listen. Have you clearly stated your exact situation to him?"

"Yes. I thought I made it very clear last night." She sighed. "Maybe I can make it clearer, state my case to him. Thank you for the insight."

"You're welcome Lady Avin Hux."

"That sounds _horrible._ I sound like an old woman that shouts at cats and smokes pipes." They both broke into fits of giggles.

"You are an old woman that shouts at cats and smokes pipes."

"Shut up Corellia." Corellia smiled and raised her eyebrows at Avin.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Was it… was it big?" Their laughter rang through the house and was heard by Mayfant and Caoihin who had returned to the villa from an aggravating engagement celebration. They looked at each other, slightly relieved.

Before laying down to sleep Avin replied to Brendol's message, as Corellia instructed.

 **We need to talk.**

He replied almost instantly.

 **My family are coming over for a tea ceremony tomorrow morning before we read through the contract. I will speak to you then. H**

Avin woke up early the next morning, a stray beam of sunlight shining on her face through the net curtains. For a moment she lay back and ran over yesterday in her mind. The tying ceremony and their conversation afterwards were on constant replay. The beam of pride on Brendol's face as he became Colonel Hux. That strange joy she had felt when everyone punched their arm in the air as a salute to him. The lacklustre wedding ceremony. Reaching down into his trousers and touching him when she was so angry. Looking back on it now it had been a stupid and compulsive reaction to the news. It wasn't her first sexual experience but his reaction to her was entirely new. She had never seen a man react so viscerally to being grabbed before. He had been at her mercy and she had to admit how sexy that made her feel. She enjoyed the power of it. She could make him feel as powerless as she was that night. Briefly, she wondered how he would have reacted if she had kneeled down and put it in her mouth. She imagined him moaning and thrusting, whispering dirty things to her as she sucked on the tip of his cock. His voice begging as she slowly licked down his length, still in his military uniform. She briefly considered touching herself to relieve some pressure but there wasn't enough time. These sorts of thoughts wouldn't do, they weren't going to help her manoeuvre out of the situation she was in. She rolled out of bed and quickly showered off her arousal. Tea ceremonies were always ultra-formal in Port Tarkin and this was sure to be even worse. She ran her fingers through her curls gently and slid on a silk ocean-blue dress before heading down to the parlour where her family inevitably waited.

It was an awkward affair. Her parents sat on the long velvet chaise longue on the right side of the room. His parents sat in two straight-backed carved wooden chairs facing them. As a couple Brendol and Avin sat diagonally to them on a pastel loveseat, like a couple triangle. General Hux and his son were still wearing their full military regalia for the formal occasion and Avin could see beads of sweat rolling down Brendol's face. A servant had brought in tea, fresh fruit and warm scones but the food remained untouched. Avin was balancing a glass of hot tea in her left hand, unlike her usual lazy sprawl on furniture she sat legs together with her back perfectly straight. She hated etiquette but in these occasions it helped her perform confidence she did not have. Her right knee grazed Brendol's left leg as both parents engaged in polite small talk. The conversation was painful. The horrible rictus spread over her parent's faces showed how uncomfortable they were sitting with the Hux family. Although her mother's maiden name was famous throughout the galaxy Caoihin had never been much of a social-climber. Usually the only people who visited their house were well-loved friends, talented artists and charismatic business men. Wine would flow and laughter would ring out throughout her home since Avin was a young child. This polite spectacle was only a box to be ticked before marriage negotiations began. Finally, the General suggested they leave the two alone to discuss private matters that would influence the tying ceremony. Her father's flush of delight was short-lived.

"Lady Hux shall remain as chaperone."

"Chaperone?" Avin said in disbelief. Lady Hux moved to a distant chair that faced one of the large bay windows. Her father looked back at her and shrugged imperceptibly but his eyes told her what she already knew she had to do. Work on Brendol. Change his mind.

From the window you could see the ocean and Avin peered out past Lady Hux with regret. It was perfect swimming weather and she was stuck inside with this aristocratic nonsense. As usual, when she looked over Brendol was staring at her intensely. Only a very slight frown traced across his brow. This was normally a positive sign when dealing with the intense ball of energy that was Brendol Hux. Sitting there in his huge black coat on the pastel pink love seat he looked so young. She would always remember him as the skinny red-headed nerd on the beach who glared at the other boys as he read from his classnotes underneath a parasol. They needed to put an end to this. She opened her mouth.

" _Inthce tray wa oscept_?" she said, hoping he knew which language she was speaking.

"Out of respect for my mother I'd prefer to speak in standard Avin." Brendol said, his frown deepening. She quickly glanced over at Lady Hux but she had not reacted to the exchange between them. He continued on:

"As I've asked before will you take a first order post once we are married? I had thought to be more settled after the tying ceremony but it seems military action is necessary over the quadrant so staying on-world is impossible especially in my new position as Colonel. You will accompany me on board the ship, yes?" he asked casually, like they were picking up from an earlier conversation. His glove encased hand lightly brushed her hand at her side and she felt his fingers grip her own. Ludicrous to be wearing gloves in the summer heat, she thought. She leaned forward to whisper but he misunderstood. He glanced quickly at his mother who was staring out the window before darting in to kiss her. It was a soft perfunctory kiss and made Avin feel very strange. He darted in again and kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling up her hand to kiss her fingers. Of all things under the sun she had never ever thought he would be the affectionate type. The last time he had held her hand was when he had been drunk as a lord on that ale. In all the time that she had known him he had never attempted to touch her or shown any display of feeling. He was a serious and reserved boy and acted like an old man before he was fifteen. This level of feeling from him wasn't just odd, it made her feel like she had never known him at all. She held up her hand between them to stop him trying it again.

"Why are you doing this Brendol?" she whispered to him. He looked dismayed and whispered back his words sharp and clipped. "Why do you keep asking me this? I chose you and our parents agreed. We have had three years to think this through and now it is formally announced you suddenly don't want to-"

"Wait," she interrupted him loudly, "three years? I've known about this for less than a day."

He stared at her and out of the corner of her eye Lady Hux had turned to stare at her too. They have the same eyes, Avin fleetingly thought, before he abruptly stood up. His mother stood up as well and held up her hands to him, almost in supplication.

"Your father thought it best-"

"This is unacceptable." He bit out and strode by her out the door, throwing it open with barely restrained anger which left Avin and Lady Hux staring at each other instead. This family could win awards for intense stares, Avin thought. His mother broke the silence. "General Hux thought you… flighty. He had wanted our son to marry Vaya. She is such a beauty." Lady Hux said wistfully picking out a piece of fluff on the arm of her chair. There was no malice in her voice but it hurt Avin's pride just the same. She continued, "but Brendol is stubborn, like his father. He has been looking forward to this announcement for years. I knew my husband had warned your parents not to tell you until you had matured but to never tell you? Oh dear."

As she spoke she slowly turned towards the bay window where two black shadows could be seen arguing on the veranda. She had clasped her hands around one of her lace gloves and wrung it gently. Avin couldn't help but feel that some of this must be a performance. It was clear to her that this misunderstanding had been engineered to sabotage the engagement. The anxiety of Lady Hux's gestures never reached her eyes which contained the same neutral blankness she had seen in the garden yesterday.

"I don't want to be married now. I have worked too hard to disappear into the First Order ranks. I plan to work for the glory of the order in a different way" Avin said, trying to put authority in her voice. She decided to take a leap of faith. "And… and Brendol is too young to make such career defining decisions. Vaya's mother owns most of the banks in Coruscant. He should marry her in order to invest properly in the shipbuilding world of Anaxes."

Lady Hux's bird-like neck snapped in her direction, the line of her body in her long elegant white dress was suddenly sharp as a knife. Very slowly, she looked Avin up and down as if seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were like quartz as she slowly smiled in her direction. The glove wringing abruptly stopped and she spoke: "The one they used for the Clone wars? What an interesting suggestion." Slowly she glided over to where Avin still sat, trailing her lace glove over the back of the love seat. Avin turned her head to face her again. Lady Hux's glare was so uncannily like her son's.

"We have been training Brendol all our lives for the role he will play in the new era. Every single thing I have ever done was to make him ready for the huge responsibility he will undertake. Did you know the Supreme Leader has personally chosen him to lead operations on several occasions?"

Avin shook her head. She was enthralled by the absolute pride ringing through Lady Hux's brittle voice.

"And then this supposed infatuation. The only time he has ever rejected our advice. Avin this, Avin that. I will only take Avin." The jealousy and distaste in her voice now struck Avin cold. Lady Hux's eyes narrowed. "His one weakness."

"You're wrong." She said, finally finding her voice, her breath beginning to speed up as she felt the confrontation between them building up. She could feel the words rising up inside her.

"Am I?" Lady Hux hissed back.

"Brendol has many weaknesses." She snapped. "He is so close-minded that he thought openly discussing this marriage proposal with me, his fiancée, unnecessary. He is dreadful with people who are not in a position lower than him. His skills of diplomacy and negotiation are appalling. His inability to accept failure weakens his military strategies. He can never tell when someone is lying." Lady Hux stood stock still. Avin decided to put the last nail in the coffin. "And he seeks approval so desperately that it will ruin him."

Lady Hux stared at her in silence and suddenly threw back her head in genuine laughter. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Finally she leaned over the chair and put a finger under Avin's chin, tilting her face up to the light. "I finally understand what he sees in you." Avin was appalled and terribly curious. She had never met this woman before, like Lady Hux had ripped off her own face to reveal a completely different person underneath. "What does he think he sees in me?" she stammered out. Lady Hux leaned forward, looking more like a snake than a bird, as if indulging Avin in some fantastic secret.

"Ambition." She whispered.

The doors opened again revealing General Hux trailed by her parents. Lady Hux straightened up and moved back to the chair beside the window, head held down. Through the door she could see the shadow of Brendol standing in the hallway. She could tell nothing by his stance.

"I don't have time for this." General Hux snapped and stood directly in front of Avin. "You have disturbed my son. He thinks the conditions for this marriage are unsatisfactory and would like to dissolve the arrangement." Avin's father made to speak but General Hux abruptly cut him off. "I have no time for this frivolous sentiment. It is done. Come Lady Hux. We are finished here." Lady Hux had transformed again and held her frail hands together in a show of passive maternal concern. She simpered sweetly at Avin's parents as she politely followed General Hux out of the room with her head bowed. Avin would need a good solid chunk of time to churn over Lady Hux's mercurial transformation. As they left she could see Hux's long shadow was still in the hallway. She should talk to him, she thought. Before her parents could speak she darted out of the room and took hold of his arm, literally dragging him into her bedroom across the hallway. He weighed almost nothing. He quickly surveyed the room. Gem coloured scarfs hung off everything. The holo projector was placed In the middle of the room with a bed swamped with rumpled bed clothes in the corner. She had been allowed to paint a mural and so an abstract image of a particularly beautiful Naboo sunset was splashed across one of the bedroom walls. A blue bra hung off a post of her bed frame and books on politics, domestic law, historical accounts of the Galactic Empire, poetry and trashy romance were scattered on the floor. Framed recordings hung on the opposite wall, including a smiling Brendol and Avin being hit by a wave, a younger Avin being presented an academic award in between her parents, her cat Bubbles as a kitten pawing at a piece of string and three of her friends dancing like idiots at a street party.

"Your room is a mess."

"Brendol, this is not the time to be commenting on my neatness."

Silence stretched out between them again and Brendol took a minute to step closer to the recording of them being trammelled by a wave. He stood very still with hands clasped behind his back like he was surveying a military parade. She had no idea what to say to him. The look of bitter disappointment on his face was clear to see. He turned his head to look at the kitten.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a cat, a member of the feline species. She was a great house pet."

"You kept a wild animal in your living areas?"

"They are domesticated. They make excellent company if you enjoy living alone."

"I do not wish to live alone." He murmured, staring at the younger Avin's beaming face as the award was handed to her. He turned towards her again.

"Our conversation yesterday deeply confused me." He said quietly, watching for her reaction. Her body, like the traitor it was, responded instantly by blushing furiously. "At first, I thought you were referring to my inability to discuss personal matters such as our marriage over the comm device. Then perhaps how I had not alerted you to the tying ceremony which I naturally assumed your parents would do. Then perhaps that you had cold feet but when I took you into the corridor to talk…"

"Wait, you couldn't discuss anything personal over comms?" Avin desperately tried to change the conversation.

"Everything is monitored. Everything is seen."

"Your personnel are privy to our conversations? People who work for you saw me in bed with a horrible cold, saw me in my underwear?"

"Why do you think I was so careful during communications?"

"So you have been speaking to me as a fiancée without my knowledge?"

He stared at her. She shook her head.

"This is even messier than my room." His look of bitter disappointment was back and he stared down at an emerald green scarf between them so fiercely Avin thought it would burst into flames. A strange sense of disappointment rose up in her and it compelled her to ask the question that had been echoing in her head for hours. "Why did you want us to marry?"

There was another deep pause in the conversation. A droid whirled by the open window, an additional safety precaution to the Stormtroopers. Brendol faced her fully with legs slightly apart. Avin knew what was coming, he was getting himself ready to make a speech. "The First Order needs strength. Strength and ambition. I have huge plans for the directions the First Order will take. One day, soon, we will rule the galaxy. No more useless senate. No more warring governments. No more inefficiency and waste. We will have peace and prosperity. A new dawn for a new order. I need someone that will help me reach every ambition I envisage. Someone with ambitions of their own. Someone who sees past protocol, who sees past the ordinary, who thinks in new ways. Consider the doors our association could open for you. I would give you first choice in any project you wanted to do. Our new education system. Our legislative policies on arts and culture. Our networks of diplomacy." He reached out and took her hand. Slowly he kissed her sensitive flesh of her palm. It sent shivers down her spine. He gripped her hand tightly. "I am a man that gets what I want. I want you to marry me. What is your answer?"


	6. Grey on grey

When they were fifteen years old Avin and Brendol stole from her father's stash of off-world beer, a particularly potent ale. She had taken them from the larder and hid them up her dress, waddling to the backdoor to see Brendol's anxious face appear in the darkness. "Did you get it?" he had asked, voice full of concern. If they were caught they would be punished severely. Smiling, she had pulled up her dress to show the large bottles held between her knees and thighs. His lips had jumped into a smirk which signalled he was particularly amused. They took one each and ran down to the entrance of the compound. Brendol had already planned how they were going to sneak out down to every detail. Exactly as planned the small device he had planted in the bushes along the east wall began to emit animal sounds and the two guards went to investigate. Knowing they had very little time they had run through the gates holding the bottles at their sides, running straight down onto the pitch black beach. The normally white sand of the coast was an eerie grey as they made their way down a sand dune covered in saw grass. The three moons of Phelarion shone done on them, hitting the black stone monument to Tarkin in the distance. The only sound was the sea waves and their breathing. They sat down on a low lying dune and opened the bottles to drink. Avin gagged on the first sip, it felt like bitter fire on her tongue, but after a few sips she started to relax. After a few gulps he had pulled her up to skip stones on the sea, the soft white foam soaking their bare feet. His feet had been so very white next to her dark toes and the pale hair on his shins made her giggle. He had reached down to pick up another pebble in the water and splashed her legs. She had splashed him back and they had chased each other through the spray breathlessly laughing. Eventually, they had lain down lounging by each other's side on the sand and stared up at the still sky. "Brendol," she had whispered and he had looked at her, "what do you want more than anything in the world?"

"I want power. I want to make the decisions. I want order." he had whispered back, lying back onto her curly hair as a cushion for the sand. He asked her the same question and she had turned her face to his. His long anxious hands were rubbing the sand between them. "I want power too." she whispered. " I want people to look at me and know my name." He had nodded still staring up at the cold stars in the distance. "I want people to know my name as well." He had smiled at her then, softly, drunkenly. They had drunken the ale far too fast. Suddenly, Avin had heard a noise then, a low moan further back in the dunes. Curious, they had stood up somewhat woozy and made their way to the sound. As they came over a hill they could see in a deep compression in the ground two bodies in the moonlight, their skin a darker grey on the grey sand. He had froze beside her but the ale kept them from turning away. The moon shone through the clouds and lit up the two naked lovers. The man's body was crouched in the sand his ribs showing through as he lapped at the woman's folds. She lay back in the sand and moaned long and low. Avin had seen things like this before on Naboo, holovids and quickly glimpsed sketches by older artists in class. Brendol hadn't. He stood frowning heavily while watching as the woman arched her back in release and the man climbed swiftly on top of her, almost savage in his movements as he thrust. Through the drunken haze she could feel herself growing wet and a dark hot yearning pulsed through her stomach. Brendol had gripped her hand and looked at her with a strange expression moving across his face. Goosebumps had covered her skin and the light breeze from the sea stirred her dress around her legs. He leaned in, his mouth open and soft not the usual hard line he set during the day. She remembered thinking something was about to happen and then he had leaned forward and been violently ill all over her feet. She had screamed and ran down to the sea to wash it off. When she came back he was recovering and the couple were long gone.

Eighteen year old Brendol stood in front of her now, holding her hand tightly and lecturing her with party rhetoric as a marriage proposal. He was still the same dumbass who threw up on her years ago.

"Do you actually think that's possible?" she asked.

"What?" he snapped, immediately on the defensive.

"Everything you've just said. What you're talking about is utopia. Do you think that's even possible?"

"Never doubt the First Order. Never doubt my capabilities. _Now answer my question_."

She took her hand back and folded her arms. The feelings she had had on Naboo, the fights her parents had about her father's involvement in the ship-building, all her worries about the direction this politics were taking had been immediately stirred by his speech.

"My parents do not want me to marry you." She said flatly.

"That does not answer my question." He said, mirroring her with his arms tightly folded over his chest.

The falling feeling in her stomach warred against the spark of warm feeling towards him, the boy she had grown up with.

"Don't you think imposing your will on the galaxy is… evil?" He looked taken aback and stepped away from her.

"I am doing this for us. For a better galaxy. You know this. You've seen the Republic at work. They war amongst each other and decide nothing. Worlds run using slaves, piracy, plagues, ruined economies. That feckless Senate has ruined people's lives. Don't tell me that is preferable?" She shook her head. "We shape the worlds with our will Avin. The senate shapes the worlds with its weakness. We must act. We must have order. We must be merciless."

"Yes but there has to be a limit Brendol. We can't control the galaxy simply because we want to and we can't get married just because you want to either. We're eighteen years old. We both have other goals to focus on." She made a decision that she knew her parents would hate. "So we're going to wait."

"I don't want to wait. I have too much work to do to waste time on this now. You will do what I say." He seethed beside her his fists clenched. She looked at him and put her hands on her hips amused at his behaviour. She had seen this bull-headed stubbornness before. She supposed his almost obsessive stubbornness had gotten him to his current military rank so there had to be good points to it.

"If this is about sex, we can have sex now." She countered, knowing exactly what button to push. Colour blossomed on his face and he suddenly looked like a gangly teenager in a big uniform again rather than a Colonel of the First Order.

"Right now, I hardly think that's-" he gasped out. She stepped closer and reached out to him, shrugging the heavy jacket off his shoulders. He had gone very quiet and very still. He watched her as she placed his coat on her bedroom chair. He was watching her again as she came nearer, so expectant. That feeling of power was back again and it surged through her. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt and then leaned over and kissed the skin above his collar. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply. She reached in and touched the skin of his chest where light tufts of hair peaked through while she kissed down the side of his neck. The smell of sandalwood was strongest here and it made her feel so warm and dizzy. His hands reached up to grasp at the small of her back. She tugged his shirt out her his black trousers, dipping down below his belt to trace the skin around his hips. She could feel him stiffening against her and then he grabbed her and kissed her heavily, his tongue deep in her mouth, his hands bunched in her hair. She had never felt so attracted to someone before even though she knew that he was a dangerous man. She spread her hands underneath his opened shirt and he moved to kiss her from a different angle. She started to push them over to her bed and he pulled back.

"Let me see you. I must see you." He rasped. He was fiddling with her dress, tugging at the completely wrong area to open it. She laughed and pushed him to sit, hitching up her dress quickly so she could straddle him. He glared up at her as she laughed, and she stopped abruptly, not wanting to push him too far. The little voice in the back of her mind told her that once again, what she was doing was an incredibly stupid move but she felt like a magnet being pulled. His face was completely flushed. She sank down placing herself on top of his hard-on. Frantically, he reached underneath her dress and into her lacy underwear. When he felt her wetness, he moaned loudly and began kissing at her neck, his fingers sloppy, not really knowing what they were doing. One finger succeeded in sliding up inside her.

"So wet." He gasped and then violently pushed up his hips to meet her. "You're so wet. I'm going to fu-"

There was a knock on the door. She jumped up immediately, untangling his hand still trapped in her underwear.

"Mistress Shuah, your parents would like you to join them on the veranda to celebrate the good news."

It was a servant. Well that's terribly awkward, she thought, as she glanced back at Brendol who was already buttoning up his shirt. She knew her face was as flushed as his, they could never see her parents like this. She still felt terribly aroused. He looked up at her and they both stared at each other sheepishly. There was an atmosphere between them that hadn't been there before. He held out his hand.

"Come, take a walk with me." They cautiously left the bedroom and padded down the hall. As they stepped out of the villa Brendol took her forearm in his with his hand on the top of her arm. They walked out into the sunshine. The perfectly manicured lawns had been trampled down by the huge hosts of Stormtroopers who guarded points of the compound. A chorus of 'sir!' rang out as they walked past. Around them the sounds of children and adults walking in the sunshine filled the air. It was mid-morning and everyone was out making their way to the recreation centre and some to the beach outside. Officers of the Arkansas Academy were running drills in black kit down the wide footpaths. The smell of breakfast drifted by them on the wind. It had been a strange dramatic morning, oddly reflected by the pleasant calm around them.

"What will your parents do about this engagement now?"

"Let me be clear Avin. The republic and their resistance is fighting us at every turn. The Hosnian system is awash with the Republic's poison. Whole worlds need reforming and our need for new ships cannot be maintained without massive investment and new materials. The Stormtrooper programme has been an incredibly difficult task to see to completion. Even now our current troops have been conditioned as full grown adults and it is possible that the process won't take. In short, my marriage arrangements are the very least of my worries. I only took enough time to negotiate the contract and attend the tying ceremony. My presence is needed on a new ship."

"A new ship?"

"Yes, I have been given a new commission as part of my rise in ranks. The Mordant. It is a large vessel and a fine worthy ship. We have very few civilians on board." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye "You would make a valuable asset on board for non-military operations. We are still building up our force. Leader Snoke wants new blood."

As they walked and talked people respectfully nodded at the pair. Sometimes she could see frightened glances at Brendol from young officers they had grown up with. They rushed to be outside his line of sight. It was oddly thrilling. Every so often someone paused to congratulate them on his new position and their engagement. Eventually, they had walked to the sand-dunes of the beach and she turned to face him.

"We both still have a lot of work to do." She stated, business –like. He nodded. She continued on, her heart in her throat. "Shall we wait until the time is right?"

He cleared his throat and gazed over the compound, taking in the verdant forests on the mountain slopes and the dark blue of the sea in the distance. As inconspicuously as possible she felt fingers wrap around her own. "It would be the logical thing to do." He agreed and then leaned in to her ear and whispered: "But when I ask you next time you will not say no."

She nodded and looked him in the eye. "And when you ask next time you will be a general with your own ship." They clasped hands as a patrol ship shot out of the docking port and flew over their heads.

* * *

Corellia stood at the waiting terminal of the central docking port in Naboo's capital city Theed as Avin and her parents alighted from the transport ship. Her father saw her friend first.

"Well, I'm glad to tell you it seems your friend won't be going away any time soon Corellia!" he exclaimed clapping Avin on the shoulder as her mother beamed between them. Things weren't perfect between the two but the cancelled tying ceremony had lifted their spirits higher than Avin had seen in a long time. "Come along, Corellia, I'm bringing everyone out to celebrate. Let's have a meal."

"No." her mother interrupted, and Mayfant turned to look at her "No, let's have a party. Tonight, all of Theed is going to celebrate with us."

Back on Naboo amongst family and friends her parents had quickly arranged a huge celebration. All her parent's most intimate circle of friends were there and most of Avin's friends from college had popped in at some point too. Currently, her friend Ta Ba Stoo the Gungan was drunkenly spreading body paint on her tall human friend from life drawing and her father and his gang of business men were playing songs on Jinda strings with five ewoks who had appeared out of nowhere. Under the lantern lights she could see Corellia's white hair clashing with the grey hair of an Anomid male as they cosied up to each other. Her family and friends were all delighted she wasn't marrying the fanatical military colonel. Not many knew the plans she held in her mind, the kind of things she wanted to accomplish in the constantly changing landscape of the galaxy. One day, she knew Colonel Brendol Armitage Hux would rule the galaxy and she knew no matter what happened she would end up beside him. Perhaps it would be her ruin.

But just for tonight, Avin was optimistic for the future.


	7. Millicent

Author's note: Little bit of a House of Cards feel to this I hope. I do think the First Order are morally reprehensible, however, it is interesting teasing out why they are doing what they do. Always remember to spay or neuter your pets. x

* * *

Junior Officer Xytel looked up from the portion of the conveyor belt he was assigned to, sneaking a brief moment to ease the pain in his neck. The poster in front of him took up his whole vision, an image which was placed everywhere on the lower levels. It was a majestic black and red poster of his leader General Hux. The slogan of the First Order was emblazoned across the bottom:

ORDER LOYALTY DISCIPLINE

As usual whenever Xytel saw the poster he was struck with a feeling of intense pride in the Order. General Hux was a keen, intelligent and ruthless leader who had seen them through countless victories. Xytel still felt a tremendous thrill in his stomach when he considered that he was working on one of their most important ships. After the Republic had sanctified his planet to be a slave colony the First Order had given him a home, a job, a feeling of purpose. To be given work on the Finalizer was a dream come true no matter what level he was at. A quick glance upwards showed his processing area for incoming deliveries was at the very bottom of the fantastic machine that was the ship. He was standing in a huge cavernous enclose which appeared as a dense honeycomb of levels. The higher up your level the higher you were in command chain. The very top, far above his station was the bridge and upper echelon's quarters where Lord Kylo Ren, General Hux and other high level members of the First Order planned and strategised.

A new shipment had arrived from offworld. The conveyor belt moved and a large package with strange holes in the top appeared as a deposit from the cargo ship. As soon as it entered his processing area the scanners went haywire. He checked the parcels electronic tag.

 **Personal Item.**

 **Organic Matter.**

 **Extremely delicate.**

It was very rare for anyone to process a personal item by interplanetary delivery. The Stormtroopers had no personal effects at all and deliveries for other crew personnel were forbidden. Xytel flicked through the available information nervously looking for the delivery recipient. Whoever was receiving this package would find themselves at the mercy of the firing squad, it was treachery to give away the Finalizer's location. The package moved out of the corner of his eye and he jumped in absolute terror. It moved again, rocking subtly, and Xytel could see other officers looking up from their own work, curiosity getting the best of them. He looked down again at his device to find out the owner.

 **Delievery recipient:**

 **General Hux**

 **Handle with Care**

The line manager strode towards Xytel who was shaking like a leaf. His whole mouth had gone dry. He had only been on the Finalizer for one week like the rest of the new crew, transferring from a smaller ship. He would have to follow protocol perfectly or face severe punishment.

"Officer Xytel."

"Yes sir."

"Show me your security device."

He handed it over quickly and watched his manger's face change as he read who it was for. He briefly glanced at him and then back to the package which was making a strange noise.

"Does it carry any pathogens?"

"No sir, the sensors have checked and it is safe to bring on board."

"Very well." The manager keyed something into his own device and after a few minutes received confirmation. "Deliver the package."

When he was given the access key Xytel made his way to the service elevator, nervously keying in '1' on the data pad. The elevator would take him up 200 levels to reach the first floor where Hux's personal rooms were. He was going to see a place that someone from his level would never, ever see again. He would be in the very same space as General Hux, his hero, had been. As they quickly moved up the levels the box moved violently and Xytel nearly dropped it, his heart almost beating out of his chest. After what felt like an eternity the lift doors opened and he stepped out into a cold, dimly lit hallway. Only one black door was present. He placed his finger against the door sensor alerting whoever was inside that he was present.

"What is your business?" the sharp Coruscant accent he heard replayed at every mealtime shot through the intercom system. He was so terrified he almost wet himself.

"G-General, sir, there is a package containing organic matter delivered from Coruscant."

There was silence from the intercom apart from a static hiss.

"General, sir, it is marked under a trusted source."

The door slid open. He jumped again unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Enter."

He marched through holding the package in front of him like a holy relic. The general sat in what appeared to be a Spartan lounge which was in various shades of black. A low lying sofa and two straight backed chair pointed towards a table on which various data pads were carefully placed. Xytel could hear a small water feature tinkling in the corner of the room. The only splash of colour was the general's perfectly coiffured hair. The general sat on the sofa, his long legs in front of him, an imperial sneer etched into his face. Xytel immediately bowed his head and held out the package to him still standing in the door frame of the corridor.

"Open it." commanded General Hux.

"Yes, sir."

He carefully pulled the box open. A small furry orange creature looked up out at him. It was making a high-pitched keening noise.

"Sir, it appears to be an animal."

The air disturbance near him told Xytel that General Hux was standing right beside him. He choked and backed away, bowing his head again in a sign of obedience.

"It is a cat." He said briskly and picked it up with both hands. The creature keened again and scratched at his leather gloves.

"Tell no one of this or there will be consequences."

"Yes, sir!"

"Place the box on the floor. You are dismissed."

He did what he was told and as he leaned down a piece of paper inside the box caught his eye. Xytel had never seen real paper before, nor anything handwritten. He could just make out the words of the flowing script. It read 'A ginger for a ginger. A.'

* * *

The hallway was dim as they marched through, their footsteps clattering loudly on the stone floor. Her red dress flowed across the ground as she was pressed in on both sides by Stormtroopers. They were rushing her through the building and Avin could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. The remnants of gunfire and fighting were still seen spotted around the long corridors. She had no idea what would happen next but she could only hope things went well. A large frame door stood at the end of the long hall and from it she could see the twilight sky of Coruscant and the sounds of the city. As she stepped out through the door way onto the balcony a man in official robes gestured at her.

"I welcome to the podium Governor Shuah." He bellowed to the millions crowded around the Government buildings of Coruscant. She moved to stand near the voice enhancer microphone and took a minute to survey the crowd before beginning. Underneath her flowing dress her knees knocked together in nervousness but it began to calm when she heard her rolling voice echoing back to her as it spread out through the city.

" _People of Coruscant! I give you great news. Recent upsurges by the resistance terrorists have been quelled by the hard work of First Order Troops. They have fought valiantly against the Republic's warships and succeeded in defending us all. I know some of you have lost family and loved ones in the fighting. Some of you are heartsick and your homes have been destroyed. You are not the only ones! I lost my beloved family at the hands of the Republic. They ruined Naboo and countless other worlds. They hide behind the Galactic Concordant while bombing us in our homes. The Republic do not want peace. They wish for misery and corruption. The First Order will not allow them to prevail!_

A loud cheer rose up from the crowd. She waited for it to die down before beginning again, allowing time for some deep breaths. Out of the corner of her eye she could see herself projected onto a huge screen overhanging the government buildings. Huge First Order scrolls hung behind her on both sides demanding attention for all to see. She knew it was spectacle but after all the ugly fighting she was happy to give them something strong to believe in. These people needed hope like she had needed hope after the horrors of war, the cowardice of the Republic's airstrikes. So much had changed in the last ten years. She was proud of all the First Order had accomplished. The elation of speaking to millions soared through her.

 _As we speak our greatest ship, the star of our fleet is being launched. The Finalizer is preparing for battle. Our fleet will bring justice and order to the Galaxy. Some of you had nothing under the Republic's corrupt machinery. We will give you jobs and training! Some of you were too fearful to walk the streets under the Republic's weak policing. We will give you order and safety! All of you feared for your culture and way of life under the Republic, a lazy government who made choices for you from the other side of the Galaxy. We have given you back your power. With your help we will make Coruscant great again!_

A massive cheer ran through the crowd gathered around the building and again through the many streets, rooms and workplaces where Avin knew her image was projected as image or hologram. She raised her hand in the air as a triumphant gesture and 50 million hands raised in salute. The shouts and cheers gave her a huge coursing sense of victory and elation. She had won them. Coruscant was theirs for the taking. As she finished a small child was brought up and she held him in her arms. The dark-haired boy gripped around her neck and beamed out at the crowd. The scene of a First Order Governor holding a small smiling child would be plastered all over the galaxy from now on. The importance of the First Order's image had been an idea she had broached early in her discussions with Brendol and the fruits of her labour were present everywhere. She spoke again, this time with less formality.

 _As my beloved parents would want, all of Coruscant should celebrate this victory tonight with us. Tonight is our night to put the past behind us and celebrate all that we still have._

She left the podium and her assistant stood at the door holding a glass of cold water for her to gulp down. Avin quickly handed the child to a member of her staff after ruffling his hair for a brief moment. The device her assistant had tucked into her arm showed Avin's schedule for the day and it looked horribly full, as usual.

"Governor Shuah, the chief engineer on Anaxes wished to speak to you about a shipment of TIE fighters to the Mordant. I have arranged a meeting with the representatives of Coruscant for this evening before the celebrations. The Twi'lek delegation will be present at the opera house tomorrow night."

"Good work. Tell the chief engineer I will contact him in three hours approximately."

"Yes Governor. The package you wanted delivered to the Finalizer has been sent and has been marked as received."

She looked up from the document and allowed a small smile to slide across her face. They strode on, Avin already late for a celebratory lunch with the upper members of the Mordant. The event was hosted on the other side of the building which had been left intact from laser fire. She entered the airy room to find the colonels and another guest gathered together discussing the newly launched ship. As they turned to face her she immediately recognised him.

"This celebration you have organised is coming out of First Order coffers." Commandant Hux accused, his dark brown eyes narrowing in her direction. Ever since the supposed dissolution of her and his son's marriage arrangement Commandant Hux had a personal vendetta against Avin, begrudging her every single decision. She had gotten used to it over the last six years after taking over her father's shipping business and the production of ships for the Order. In any given situation it was her voice that held the power in negotiations now. The crew of the Mordant watched the interchange with fascination.

"Morale Commandant. I always prefer the carrot to the stick when trying to get personnel for a ship. Wouldn't you agree? Corsucant has a wealth of well-trained civilians in operative management for the Finalizer. And the Finalizer is in need of management crew." She countered back, smiling faintly in his direction as they took their seats at the table. After a few moments she raised a glass and they followed her in raising theirs, the dark pink liquid throwing coloured light onto the table. "To the First Order." she said. "To the First Order" they echoed. To my mother and father, she thought. A horrible pang ran through her which she quashed immediately. Right now she had to play the game and make sure the crew of the Mordant enjoyed their stay and the hospitality she could offer. She never knew when she would need them in the future. For now, all she could do was push the feeling away to return to it later when she was in the privacy of her own rooms.

Her favourite part of the day was returning to a place where she could breath again. After finishing her meetings and resultant paperwork she made her way quickly to the place she now considered home in the upper part of the government buildings. She had organised the huge celebration taking over Corsucant but she would not be joining them. It was true that Avin was terribly, terribly lonely. Solitude didn't suit her, like a flower without sunshine. The duties of the office made every single action of her day a formal occasion. The only place she could be herself was in her inner rooms and no one else was allowed in to what she referred to in jest as her inner sanctum. Her own rooms were full of the paintings and other artworks which she had rescued from the galleries and museums when airstrikes had rained down on Theed. The mementos she had gathered throughout her young adult life were placed throughout including an original copy of Xingotl's meditations which her father had given her on her 21st birthday. On the wall beside her personal communicator her prized holograph recordings hung as well as poster of her family at a ball held in her father's honour after their corporate take-over of Anaxes. On the other wall was one of the new posters supplied by the First Order - a huge red stylized print of General Hux in a posture of authority, golden beams surrounding his figure. The words Order, Loyalty and Discipline were in black lettering underneath his image. She had personally chosen the poster after he had sent her the materials his communications team had suggested. They had been dull, drab and unimaginative – everything the Arkansas Academy had trained them for. Her design was a replication of a famous Naboo portrait of an emperor from the Gintoolt era, a beautiful painting which had been destroyed during the bombings. It would live on in a weak echo for the whole galaxy to see.

She changed immediately, getting out of the voluminous, course material of her dress for something soft and floaty. These were the kind of clothes which would be completely inappropriate for her current station. The silk scarves she loved as a kid were still here, but now she had to wear them in private. Even the act of buying them was frowned upon, a treacherous act of Republican individuality. She was currently working on downgrading this dogmatism which had arisen from their clashes with the Republic but it would take years of effort to re-educate. Shaking away thoughts of work she chose a beautiful silk nightdress with a colorful robe in rainbow colours. She had been so excited to get home all evening, brimming with expectancy. She looked in the mirror of her dresser seeing her father's dark skin and hair shine in the twilight while her mother's wistful blue eyes stared back out at her. It made her happy to see them when she looked in the mirror, although they would have been shocked by her severe neutral comportment. For the sake of respectability she had overruled her curly mane of hair for a sleek updo which she could finally release with a sigh. The pressure of the hairstyle gave her tensions headaches throughout the day. Relaxed and ready she sat before her console waiting for the call. It was the first time since his new command that they could speak to each together.

I **ncoming transmission from the Finalizer.**

"Accept call." She said quietly.

General Hux appeared on the screen a mere shadow of the heavily retouched poster of him in arrogant profile which was hung on her wall. He leaned forward to see her better and she could see dark circles were present under his eyes. Less than a week on the new ship and he was already not sleeping. This was not a good sign, she thought.

"I believe congratulations are in order General Hux."

"I could reciprocate the same sentiment." He intoned. His gelled back hair shone in the distant glow of his private quarters. He looked slightly more relaxed in his uniform underclothes then the full military regalia he wore in all official images of the First Order. Right now he was wearing an almost causal turtleneck and black slacks. As she sat down at the console, making sure her robe was securely fastened for modesty, he briefly dipped his head in greeting. Throughout the years they had maintained contact through these late night calls after they both finished the hard duty of work. She knew for both of them it was impossible to appear unguarded and relaxed in their working life, she looked forward to their long discussions which she could never have during the day.

"I spoke about my mother and father today."

"I know. I was watching." She smiled. She knew he was busy supplying and organising the ship.

"We must look forward to the future and never dwell on the past." He suggested earnestly. She nodded her head at him and after a few moments collected herself again while he patiently waited. When she smiled again he spoke:

"I have been given a gift by the Supreme Leader. He has allowed me unmonitored use of the communicator for specified persons."

She frowned and leaned forward to the screen.

"You have been promoted to General and that is what you ask for?" she said reprimanding him. He snorted at her as he removed his gloves.

"Don't be preposterous. Surely you know me better Avin. My request was to stand on his right hand side equal to that damnable apprentice of his. We had our first meeting today. The supreme leader has great plans for his new ship. This was simply a little personal boon."

"Are we being monitored now?" she asked already sure of the answer.

"No." he whispered. They watched each other, waiting for one to make the first move. It had been a very long time since they had had privacy with each other and a thrum of expectancy hung in the air. He broke first.

"Take off your clothes" he ordered.

She smiled and slowly removed the colourful robe that was fastened tightly around her waist allowing it to drop to the floor. His face was resting in its typical half-scowl. The jewel-coloured robe revealed a frilly night slip in buttercup yellow that plunged spectacularly on her cleavage. His face did not change. She slowly pulled down one arm strap and then the other allowing the dress to fall slowly away from one full breast at a time before pooling at her feet. The soft feel of her hair running down her bare back gave her chills. The only thing she had on now was a small pair of panties. His face had turned a delightful shade of red. Gently she reached up and cupped her breasts, letting her thumb rub over her nipples. She knew he was a breast man since she had stumbled upon his secret photo of her cleavage as a teenager. Low-cut tops and dresses had been part of the game they had played with each other over communication which was so closely monitored. They had never finished what they started all those years ago in her bedroom on Phelarion and the tension had hung in the air for years. His eyes slowly slid from her large breasts down to the small piece of material still covering her sex.

"Take it off." he croaked. She slowly peeled it off her body and let it drop to the floor as well. She sat down in her chair again and spread her legs already feeling wetness in her excitement. His face finally showed emotion and there was such hunger there that she realised she had gone too far. She closed her legs abruptly. He had never seen her naked before.

"Open your legs." He ordered her again, as if she was one of his subordinates. She stared at him boldly as she snuck down one of her fingers to circle her folds as she re-opened her legs. His panting through the speakers was oddly tinny and obscene. She hoped the guards standing at her door couldn't hear anything. She could hear the movement of cloth now and he moved his hand out of view underneath the desk. His whole mouth had slackened now just like the first time she had touched him. She began rubbing at her herself in smaller circles, making it obvious to him that they were touching themselves together. The idea of it made her sex throb and she leaned her head back in pleasure.

"You know what I'm going to do to you when we are together?" she whispered slyly at him.

He looked at her with a begging, apprehensive look in his eyes.

"I'm going to visit your office on the bridge for a formal meeting."

"Yes?"

"Then I'll close the door and kneel down in front of you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a dirty slut."

"Yes."

"And you're a filthy pig."

"Yes."

"You've been wanting to fuck me for years you dirty bastard. Haven't you General Hux? Using all your power to fuck helpless women?"

He groans in response.

"You won't give me the trade deals unless I give you something in return."

"Give me what I want." He gasped out. His flushed face and fast pumping arm showed how much he was enjoying this. She could feel her end approaching soon, little shocks of pleasure slowly speeding up with small cramps which made her thrust her hips forward in his direction.

"What do you want from me General Hux?" she moved her fingers over herself quicker and he stared between her legs, his eyes running up and down her body.

"I want you to – I want you to suck my cock." Getting out the words is like pain for him, Avin knows how he conditioned he is to never ever swear.

"So I open your trousers and pull out your cock. Then I slowly lick up and down it, playing with the head with the tip of my tongue. It tastes so good." She stopped for a moment unable to speak as an unbelievably strong orgasm ripped through her body. He continued to pump furiously.

"I want you here right now." He gasped out as she moaned out her release and then dips her fingers into her dripping wet core. "I want to be inside you right now. I'm going to - fuck you. I'm going to punish you for making me want you for so long."

Suddenly he came, grunting loudly as if in pain his whole face grimacing curling into himself as he pumped himself out. He paused for a moment deflating in his chair, his face free of tension for a brief moment making him look like the young boy she met over a decade ago. Then he roused himself obviously unsure what to do with a hand covered in fluid. He stood up and awkwardly walked/crouched towards his fresher with his hand held in front of him. Avin had never seen him so human. She heard him wash his hands and then he was back at the screen sitting down again with straight back and perfect hair as if nothing had ever happened. She knows later she will feel embarrassed about what they just did. Slightly shy she puts her robe back on and ties it tight. She has never spoken like that to man before in her life. She enjoyed very second of it.

She can hear a faint scratching noise from his rooms and he looks over his shoulder and opens the door to his bedroom before taking his seat again.

"That was –" she faltered, not knowing what to say. It was the furthest they had gone sexually with each other in a very long time. It had helped the piercing ache she felt for him overtime they spoke but she would not be distracted. They sat in silence again. She couldn't speak to him on such a personal level right now so she tried to return to business.

"Brendol, Coruscant is secure as I predicted-"

"I do not think we will have to wait for much longer." He interrupts, leaning forward in an oddly tentative movement "Our defence against the republic will be complete soon. Then we will have enough time-"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"We will not have to wait much longer. Our plans for partnership will go ahead." He says patiently, looking eerily like his father in the turn of his head. "I want to be with-"

He paused and looked down suddenly, a deep frown growing on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, curious.

"Nothing." he said, but he looked down again only a few moments later. A little ginger blob slowly came into view and a tiny round face peeped up at the screen. The kitten meowed at her, purring furiously on Brendol's lap.

"Awhhhh!" Avin squealed putting her hands to her face in a sudden gush.

"What is it doing on me?" he said sounding incredibly uncomfortable as the cat slowly creeped up his black jumper to sit on his shoulder. The two shared the exact same hair-colour and the image of them was so strangely endearing that Avin burst into deep rolling laughter.

"Do not laugh at me Avin." he commanded and she began to laugh harder still caught in the afterglow of her orgasm. When she had calmed down the cat had returned to his lap and he gingerly picked it up with both hands and placed it on the ground like it would explode.

"There was instructions on the kitten's maintenance."

"Yes I fed the creature this evening. I would treat anything you gave me with complete respect Avin."

"You can't keep calling it 'the creature' Brendol."

"Naming animals is the symptom of weak and sentimental minds." He countered back. She ignored him, she had heard his father saying something similar at the lunch today about her celebrations.

"You want a good First Order name for your pet General. Something strong, noble, robust, vicious. A name you can hang your hat on."

"Crusher?" Brendol said hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"Millicent."

"That is my mother's name Avin."

"Yes. It suits her."


	8. Foundation

Apologies for such late posting. Thesis work has made it impossible to write anything else for the last month. x

* * *

It had been a year since the Galactic concordant had been broken in the outright annexation of Coruscant and Naboo. The succession of these planets made a huge surplus of numbers in the ranks of the First Order but it also meant a huge talent drain on the planets. Avin had been left to commandeer a rotten and ineffective government system while the best and brightest stayed in the Unknown Regions training and organising. It was fair to say that Coruscant bled money everywhere. The task of finding enough food and water for a completely industrialised city was impossible since the Republic had cut off trade routes. Her actions in that regard had been flagged by First Order command and soon Avin would have to explain herself, but right now she had bigger concerns to think about.

"What do you mean, no music?" She hissed, almost ready to stamp her foot in frustration. A small face peered out behind the metallic flap, squinting at her with barely concealed glee. She now understood why three assistants had come back bewildered from this simple task. Avin bent down lower trying to see through to the frantic scurry of activity she glimpsed through the opening. Bureaucracy for the First order had taken up the huge empty spaces left by the fleeing of the New Republic but it was intensely secret and not even Avin as governor had access to their workrooms. It seemed these creatures, Avin didn't know what life form they were, were phenomenally adept at performing the civil tasks needed for such a huge organisation. It was unfortunate they were also complete bastards.

"By order of the Supreme Leader." The grey face crowed.

"There is to be a banquet here tomorrow night and we cannot request musicians?" she exclaimed.

"Not my problem." the face purred, leering out at her. She could hear snickering behind the flap. Were they all just standing around watching this argument? She could feel her temper rising.

"What is your name?"

"Name? Don't have one of 'em"

"I am the governor of Coruscant by the Supreme Leader's order."

"Not for long." It sing-songed through the opening. She could make out parts of other gangly grey creatures obviously gathered to see the fun.

"What?" she snapped and a burst of high pitched keening told her they were giggling at her. Finally, she leaned right in to the opening almost shoving herself through. A huge flurry of movement told her that they had all scattered. A hand shot out right in front of her face with a small electronic device. It wiggled its long grey fingers at her. She reluctantly reached up and placed the corresponding device on her wrist against grey face's device. A gentle beep notified that information had been transferred.

"Fill out this form." The face ordered and then with haste slapped down the partition.

"Not another fucking form." She hissed under her breath as she turned on her heels and left. In some way this was Avin's fault. She had known the celebration was coming for over two months but had simply too much going on with the trade embargo to focus on hiring dancers, musicians and chefs for the grand banquet. When her secretary had informed her that dancers and musicians were now banned as degenerate she had thought it was a joke, or even a translation error but no, the supreme leader strikes again. She stomped through the upper levels of the building, all devoted to the hoards of civil servants working for the First Order. It took her half an hour to reach one of the exit ports. She stood in the warm, polluted Coruscant evening air for a brief moment to catch her breath before continuing her long journey back to her side of the building. The sun's glare shone in her eyes and she turned her face away from the balcony before she could caught the rising stench wafting up from the bowels of the city. Coruscant was gross. Just last week, a crew had uncovered 1000 refugees squatting in the ruined Jedi temple. Their living conditions were awful. A year after she had arrived the lower levels were still unliveable. Poverty and disease ran rampant and when the food stopped six months ago the citizens dried in droves. It had been nothing short of a miracle pulling down the resource blockades which had fenced Coruscant in, without trade they were completely defenceless. A huge diplomatic team had been grouped to address the problem although some had sneered at the importance Avin had placed on food in war strategy meetings. She power steamed through them all and contacted the remnants of the nefarious Pyke Syndicate who had supplied Coruscant with illegal Spice for decades. They knew the tricks of getting past the Republic and desperately wanted the money and soon basic goods had flooded back into the market. The banquet tonight was a testament to that. The press reports about their government had turned from neutral to positively glowing in the last few months.

She shook her head. That was then. This is now.

Things had improved. Avin had reopened schools. Strict schools. Gangs of stormtroopers had helped clean up the worst of the pollution and it was safe to walk the streets at night, mainly because of the strictly imposed curfew. A squadron of troopers marched by her as she made her way to the main annex where the celebrations would be held. They dipped their heads in acknowledgement, a rare compliment to a civilian operative. The main annex was festive in a very First Order way. The day the First Order officially broke the Galactic concordant made after the battle of Endor had been named Foundation by the Supreme Leader. It certainly had a ring to it, Avin thought. In celebration, a formal banquet was to be held in the planet's capital, the central gem of the Inner rim's crown. The one colourful decoration allowed in the great annex was a miniature holographic re-creation of the fall of both republics. Avin and her team had personally seen to the older recreation, using the Empire's extensive archives to add details to the fall of the Republic during Emperor Palpatine's reign.

She walked by the holographic display into the flurry of activity of workers and lesser ranked officials getting everything ready for the two-day celebration. As soon as they saw her she knew she'd be caught up in the organisational commotion. Huge banners hung from every wall and a rich polished wood floor shone underneath her feet. On the right a huge dais all in red would seat all the important military staff with lesser ranks spreading out to the very back of the hall. Everyone would be seated for dinner. There would be no dancing, no music it seems. The walls were bare apart from the First Order banners. The artwork Avin had saved from Naboo and unearthed from Sheev Palpatine's collection had been classed as degenerate. In fact, most things had been classed as degenerate in the last few months. Dancing, pornography, spice drugs, gambling. She could understand some of that. No laughing in public places was an insane rule. All children receiving an excellent free education was fantastic ruling. She just didn't know anymore. She hadn't been able to speak to Brendol in months. It had all just become strange. She wished for a female friend to discuss everything with every passing day. But the Governor of Coruscant did not have the luxury of 'girl chats' nor the privacy to kick back with a cold drink and say whatever she felt. The confidence she had felt so strongly during the annexation against the New Republic had slowly been fading every day.

She hadn't been in the same room as Brendol for over ten years now. It had eventually dawned on her that what was said in youth was probably just that: youth. People changed. Avin stayed sane by keeping a deeply sarcastic running commentary of the daily life of the government building for herself. Everyone had a nickname. She had a written journal sourced from rare paper found in the cellars where she kept her unchecked thoughts. It helped. Right now, her two assistants and head of security were almost running to meet her from the other side of the hall. The head of security was far too excitable but he had defected from the Republic during the annexation and that had cemented his rather fanatical career. She started to walk extra slow. Her heels clicked lazily on the hard floor and she made sure not to look at his frantic running. She could practically see U Qwon Dee's excitement from 50 paces away. The shine from his balding head always caught her eye and his severe black clothing made him look like a reverse match stick. His 10 strand comb-over was hypnotising in meetings, once she had seen him valiantly try to comb it. That had made her whole week. He was now flat out running towards her.

"Governor Shuah!" he shouted, finally catching up to her, slightly out of breath.

"I'm right beside you U Qwon Dee, please stop shouting."

"Excellent news, Governor! Excellent news! The Crew of the Finaliser are coming to the celebrations."

Avin froze, she could feel the bottom of her stomach drop. She recovered quickly.

"Excellent news, indeed. How big a party will there be?"

U Qwon Dee made to speak but seemed to just gulp air instead. He had excited himself too much. She turned to her cool-headed secretary Baila.

"Details Baila."

"The upper orders of the Finaliser including General Hux and the knights of Ren. In approximately 2 hours they will arrive and they will leave in two day cycles. They require special accommodation." Baila gave the information as shortly as possible. U Qwon Dee stood at the edge of their conversation, vibrating with energy. He had the energy of 50 Bantha. It made Avin tired just looking at him. She sent the useless form she had been given to her assistant and left the flurry of the hall. Her head was spinning too fast to be of any real help.

She returned to her apartments briefly to change into her official Governor robes before the new party from the ship came. She was now confident enough in her position that she could add small individual touches to what was actually a uniform, a small broach that had been her mother's and her hair down and curly, falling down her back. She stood staring in front of the mirror, shifting the collar of her robes back and forth. Although she had a daily exercise routine the years of sitting through meetings, administration and archival projects had rounded out Avin's hips and lower half. She looked rather shapely in the robes quite unlike the assistant types that floated after her with meeting minutes and agendas. It would have to do, she thought. Over the last year she had gotten used to the Republic House and eventually taken over a large part of the upper floor her quarters were contained on. Emperor Palpatine had built it after the fall of the old Republic and she felt strangely at home in its massive rooms and labyrinthine design. Realising that her uncle had built one of the biggest palaces in the Galaxy only to have it completely gutted and stripped of beauty by the New Republic infuriated Avin. She had sent out a search party to the inner-most crevasses of the lower levels of what was then the imperial palace and unearthed a huge store of hidden artwork, books, rare animal specimens, technology and more. She had rehung a portrait of Palpatine in the main reception hall although it was so sentimental she couldn't pass it without blushing. Right now, she swept by 10,000 years worth of art from all over the known galaxy in her private hallways. The hallways down to the main concord which branched away into a series of networks such as administration offices, kitchens, servant quarters and various hangar bays were still as bleak as ever. She detoured through the administration offices for a quick way to Hangar Bay 268 where the Finaliser crew would be docking. Avin was terribly excited and also apprehensive about seeing _him_ again. The screencalls had continued for a while. It seemed to be crazy having this form of relationship with a man who she hadn't physically met for a decade. For Avin during the day it was extremely embarrassing but at night, when she was tired and lonely it made perfect sense. Their whispered conversation had become more and more personal and then suddenly they had stopped completely with no warning. Overnight Brendol was unreachable. A part of Avin wasn't surprised. She had wondered when romance would become too frivolous for a person like Brendol. It didn't stop it from hurting deeply. They had both got what they wanted, and now the time had come to finally become serious it had all melted away into air. The only thing Avin could do now was be professional now.

The transport ship was docking and Avin stood with her retinue in pristine uniforms waiting patiently for the passengers to alight. The hangar door opened and a group stood on the ship's ramp, dark figures shadowed by a red glow from the dimmed lights of their ship. Stormtroopers poured out in perfect file and positioned themselves around the hangar bay and on the sides of the ramp. They reminded Avin of a religious procession she had seen on Naboo as a child. A huge stormtrooper in chrome emerged from the ship with hand on weapon holster and shouted an order at the troopers. At once, they stood to attention. Another large group split away and descended down the ramp their black chrome masks shining hollowly in the artificial light. They swept by as if Avin's retinue did not exist, robes flapping as they ignored them. One who was taller than the rest led the procession of masked people. It was clear from his body language he was in charge of the group. Her chief of security's whole body was trembling as he held himself stiff to attention. Avin had the strangest feeling as the entity in the frightening mask stalked by, a horrible sense of emptiness. Inexplicably she felt the creature's eyes on her face and she suppressed a shiver. She would not be put off by a mask or the whispers she had heard in frightened circles of the Knights of Ren and their dark powers.

She heard another set of boots pound down the dock and her neck snapped quickly back. It was him. A wild sense of elation rose in her and she took pains to school her face to be as closed as possible. The knight of Ren still stood facing her, in her peripheral vision she saw the mask swing between her and the figure of Hux marching down the ramp. As she expected he was in full regalia with an additional black cap she hadn't seen before. She knew he still had a small build, but the large military coat broadened out his shoulders creating a regal frame that was similar to the daily information videos. Three of his top tier fanned out behind him as he descended to stand in front of Avin and her team. Her Chief of security's salute was so enthusiastic he almost knocked himself out as he raised his fist. Unlike the Knights of Ren Hux's descent had caused huge excitement to flash through the crowd which had gathered around the edges of the docking terminal. For many people he was their hero, their face for the First Order. Before she could speak, U Qwon Dee stepped forward almost vibrating with his enthusiasm.

"General Hux, sir, it will be my pleasure to look after your security for the duration of your stay on Coruscant."

General Hux glared at him and took in the whole retinue before beckoning over the large Chrome Stormtrooper.

"Sir?" A modulated female voice breathed out. Avin looked up at her, she must be one of the tallest human she had ever seen.

"You will work closely with Captain Phasma my head of security." A huge smile broke across U Qwon Dee's face as he looked up and the up again at the towering figure of the Captain. Avin would bet all her worldly possessions that she was looking at the expression of a man falling instantly in love. She had seen weirder matches over the years.

Satisfied, Brendol glanced quickly at Avin's face intensely and then relaxed into the manner of command. Like the others she raised her arm in a close-fisted salute, he faced her showing absolutely no recognition of her and who she was.

"Governor Shuah greetings from the Finaliser. We are looking forward to celebrating Foundation with the new Colony of Coruscant. This is my second in command Lieutenant Mitaka and Colonel Satie." General Hux briefly gestured to a mild looking man and severe looking woman behind him.

"Thank you for honouring our world for a visit during this incredibly important celebration General Hux. May your stay with us show the fruits of our labour in favour of the First Order and the Supreme Leader." She spoke the words calmly, it was standard hospitality response for any First Order leader. Over his shoulder she could see the tall black figures of the Knights of Ren with their faceless gazes aimed at her. It was incredibly unnerving. Brendol saw where her eyes were fixed and a frown creased the space between his eyebrows.

"These are the knights of Ren and their leader Lord Ren." He introduced them colourlessly. It was him! Hux had talked about the other face of The First Order incessantly over the last few years, Kylo Ren said this, Kylo Ren destroyed that – his temper tantrums were famous. Sometimes Brendol talked about him so much she wondered if there was something going on between them. During their communications she had gleaned a sort of low-level jealousy from Brendol, a man who had never let his feelings get in the way of his professional work for even a fraction of a second of this life. She could tell by the wrinkles between Brendol's eyebrows that he was angry even at the idea of introducing Kylo Ren today. This celebration was getting more interesting with every passing moment.

"Greetings Kylo Ren. We are honoured to have you and the Knights of Ren join us. My team is at your disposal and your party's quarters will be well-serviced." She spoke in the same official manner to the group and waited for a response nervously. They stood there unmoving, as if they hadn't heard her. She waited a moment until the awkwardness threatened to steal her sanity and broke. "Please follow me." She said graciously.

"I wish to see Emperor Palpatine's palace." A heavily modulated voice said into the awkward silence and it took her a few moments to realise it was Kylo Ren. She turned back to him and nodded.

"I had my great uncle's building restored to the best of my ability Lord Ren. I hope it is to your liking."

"Your great uncle-?"

"Emperor Palpatine was my Mother's uncle. As his sole surviving heir I have the honour of looking after one of his many palaces." She said, and after a few moments he nodded at her.

"There is much I wish to see." The modulated voice spoke crisply, whatever was behind that mask spoke with the diction of royalty.

"Then I will personally take time to give you a guiding tour to help your explorations." He nodded faintly again. A man of few words, it seemed, although when Brendol spoke about him he sounded like a raving lunatic. He stood with his jaw clenched beside them, it was clear to her he hated their whole exchange. She turned back around and continued leading them away from the hangar bay towers towards the personal quarters area. Brendol stalked after her with arms clasped behind his back. The whole retinue in their black uniforms made a strange procession down the decorative halls of Coruscant. The chief official of the government buildings was explaining the layout of the palace and the position of their own personal quarters as they marched on through the hollow ornate halls. The Finalizer's party was going to be housed in the rooms adjacent to Avin's as the safest rooms in the building apex, the whole floor having been Palpatine's personal rooms during the Empire's reign. U Qwon Dee rambled through an assortment of safety procedures the party did not seem to be listening to as they walked. Kylo Ren and three other similarly masked men were on Avin's left and Brendol was to the right, his lips pursed in irritation at the security officer's nervous monologue. It was time to get control of the situation.

"Thank you U Qwon Dee, that will be enough for the moment." She stated calmly trying to hedge between good humour and reprimand in front of the other upper orders. He looked disturbed and then bowed his head in her direction before stepping away from the group. The man had sense at least.

"General Hux, is the purpose of your visit only to enjoy the celebrations on Coruscant?" she asked mildly, looking straight ahead. She was afraid if she looked him in the eye she would give herself away.

"Of course not, to waste time on such frivolities would be irresponsible. The celebration on Coruscant shows our might to the Republic scum. It is important to show solidarity. I expect a full debriefing on the planets trading systems and defensive positions during our stay on the planet."

She nodded and felt grounded by his rigorously professional air. "Of course, a meeting with the military personnel and the trade brokers will be arranged before the banquet tomorrow."

"I also have important questions to put to you as Governor, when will be the earliest possible convenience for us to discuss your handling of the trade deals?"

Her heart skipped a beat although her face did not move a fraction. It had taken her years to school the open expression from her face and it had stood well by her today.

"It would be possible to have the meeting in my private meeting room before the military counsel or tomorrow morning."

"Tonight is suitable." He stated quickly.

"General Hux, sir, would you like me in attendance to take minutes of the meeting?" Lieutenant Mitaka proposed, stepping fractionally closer to the General.

"My secretary can also take minutes for the meeting, General." She dropped into the silence.

"No, that will not be necessary." General Hux said sharply and Avin's heart leapt with a strange mix of curiosity and distaste. Kylo Ren's head snapped in her direction yet again. She had heard they had strange powers like levitation and mind tricks. Surely he couldn't know what was in her own head, or the cascade of sheer excitement and horror pouring through her at Brendol's voice. The silent security officer branched off from her as he escorted them past her private chambers to their own rooms.

"I will attend in one standard hour." He said as he continued on down the corridor, pacing in his typical way.

Avin waited in her personal office for him. She sat. She stood. She paced. She brushed her hair. She tried to read reports. She had a full and detailed account of her negotiations with the brokers on the desk in front of her. She could feel herself getting hot and anxious just from the anticipation of meeting him. She was also done with him, in that way. This would be strictly professional. The bitterness of rejection she felt from him was balanced by her own feelings of affection for one of her longest friends underscored by a confusing amount of lust. She could kiss him or kill him, both were a dreadful idea. A brief rap on the door alerted her to his presence. The door slid open and he stepped in. She saw his Adam's apple jump as he swallowed nervously.

"I do not have much time." He said quietly, looking around the room quickly.

"I have made the report as brief and informative as possible. I could have sent an encrypted document to your assistants if I had known you were coming." She had sat down behind her desk to make this exchange look as professional as possible. He wasn't looking at her but at a small watercolour she had hung on the wall. He muttered something under his breath. It pulled her short.

"A long time."

"What?" she said, although she knew exactly what he was talking about, it was easier to pretend ignorance.

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other."

He watched her carefully as he slowly removed his gloves and placed them in his great coat pocket.

"Yes, I suppose so." She shrugged.

"Yes." He said briefly. She rolled her eyes at him and leaned on her office desk.

"Did you have anything to add to that statement, Brendol?" She deadpanned, waiting for that possible amicable spark in his eye to see if they could be friends again.

"Armitage." He said, clipped. "I no longer go by that name. You will refer to me as Armitage."

"It makes you sound like a weapon."

He stared at her, the pale green of his eyes eerie in the dimmed light of the office.

"You wanted to talk to me about the deal brokers we used for food trade?" she suggested.

"I thought you would be happier to see me?" He countered with, breaking all pretences of work. "I am now a General of the army and right-hand man to the Supreme Leader."

"You have not contacted me in many months." She said. He paused, and his eyes slide half closed.

"Our personal transmissions have been unsanctioned." He said through a tight frown.

"Why?"

"Kylo Ren." He rolled the name out of his mouth like he was talking about something absolutely disgusting. Avin had seen his mother give the same expression and tone when she had found a host of dung monkeys in the attic of his villa on Phelarion. They sat facing each other in uncomfortable silence. She had no idea what to say.

"What happened?"

"That is confidential."

What a conversation killer he had become. She tried again.

"I'm not calling you Armitage."

He seemed to think about this for a few moments. He was still glaring at the painting, and she wondered whether he felt how excruciatingly uncomfortable this was. She blew out her cheeks and stood up from her desk, coming round to stand beside him.

"How is Millicent?"

He looked at her and very slowly reached out to take her hand. He began kissing her fingers gently, holding her hand lightly. It was dreadfully sentimental, like an old-fashioned holovid from Naboo. She watched him lightly kiss her knuckles.

"Why do you do that?" she asked quietly. He frowned and leaned back, his eyes becoming hooding in the calculation she was used to.

"I read a book on it."

"You what?"

"I read a book on how to treat women. It was all that was necessary."

She broke into a peal of laughter. He frowned at her as usual.

"Don't laugh at me Avin."

"But – I'm sorry – but- you read a book about women?" she reached out to take his hand thinking they were falling into their old back and forth joking. His frown didn't budge and red spots appeared on his pale cheeks.

"Do no laugh at me. I will be respected." He growled.

"But – where did you learn everything else? Our onscreen communication –"

"I told you. I read a book."

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Forgot that you were so good at every single thing you do." He held up her hand and looked her up and down, as if he enjoyed the view. A half-smile played across his face although from this close she could see how tired and pale he looked from his work. She reached out to cup his face gently and he stepped away hurriedly.

"Fraternisation is forbidden in the First Order." He said as way of explanation, refusing to look her in the eye.

"But we have been-"

"Yes, but-" he stopped and glared at the floor. He didn't want to talk about something, it was clear to see. He had been so cagey around the subject of the engagement she felt she had been pressurising him rather than the other way round. She had forgotten how impossible it was to get anything from him.

"I must place all my energies into destroying the Resistance."

"What does that mean?"

He said nothing for a moment before he leaned in to her, pressing his face between her breasts as his hands squeezed at her waist. He whispered something she barely caught.

"Chasing you has been the greatest pleasure of my life."

Then he quickly walked out the door without a backwards glance.


	9. Banquet

Note: Full on smut ahoy mateys! And from an unlikely source but don't worry this is still a story about Avin and Hux, just getting more... complicated. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and feedback.

This is Avin. Avin has sex with awful men. Don't be like Avin. x

* * *

A priceless urn smashed to pieces where Hux had been standing only five minutes ago. His stupid romantic posturing and hasty goodbye had been the final straw on Avin's back. She was so angry she would have killed him if she saw him. She picked up a small figurine and smashed it at her feet. It didn't help at all. All those years. All those plans. And what had it gotten her? A dreary, restricted life. Governing a place that wasn't allowed to laugh, sing, dance. She replayed the conversation in her mind and began to pace around the room, the fast movement stirring her rage further. Was it even true? Had he just found a younger woman? Someone where he worked who wasn't as soft as Avin? Did he simply have no interest in her anymore and had no way to say it past his bullshit discipline? A wave of horror and sadness rose up again and she stood stock still, almost afraid she would break apart if she moved. She picked up another priceless artifact and tried to stopper the questions rising in her by loudly smashing it. Why now of all times? She had almost been grateful when communication had ceased. Everything was always so intense with him and it had been a welcome relief to get a little time to herself but life without Brendol seemed dry, boring and colourless. Perhaps she had been ignoring the feeling all this time, now it rose up in her like a tsunami. She was terrified to name it. Granted, he had huge flaws. Sometimes she felt she didn't know him anymore, but she remembered that lonely boy who desperately wanted his parent's approval. The turn of his neck as he bent over his studies in his bare room, the way he twisted leather gloves in his hands when he was pleased, the hard-won quirk of his lip when she had amused him. Most of all the tenacious care he had always had over her and every aspect of their relations. He would have been a good husband, in his own way, she thought. In some ways she knew this to be untrue, his cruel demeanour, his almost vicious obsession with the new Republic were all red signals that clamoured for her attention when they talked. But she grew up with him, he _knew_ her. The last real tie to her old world was gone. She was all alone now. As if she was moving in slow motion she made her way to the access panel and summoned a droid to clean the mess. Then she went to bed and cried. You are allowed at least one kitschy broken-hearted cry in bed, she told herself, and the thought made her smile faintly before she drifted off.

She woke up late the next morning with a loud beeping sound telling her that someone was calling at her quarters. She struggled into a dressing gown, knowing her hair was disheveled and her eyes were still puffy. Thankfully, an etiquette droid stood outside, hands clasped together in serene patience.

"Governor Shuah, Lord Ren requests a tour of the Empire archives in one standard hour. He will expect you outside his quarters at this time."

Damn, she thought, I did promise him yesterday. She knew intuitively there was absolutely no way she could turn down the request. She had always been at the beck and call of the military ranks of the order.

"Yes, I will be there." She said, waving the droid away in a decidedly unprofessional manner. The door closed again and with a sigh she jogged back into her sleeping quarters to throw herself on her bed. She remembered practicing this with Corellia when they were young girls, dramatically throwing themselves onto beds like they had seen heroines do in romantic holovids. One time Corellia threw herself so hard that one of the bearings snapped and her mother had shouted at both of them. It all seemed so long ago and silly now. Like she was a different person with someone else's memories. Now she threw herself on the bed because she just felt so, so tired of it all. Power had given her very little happiness. She allowed herself to lie on the bed a few more moments reminiscing before crawling to her wardrobe to dredge up a tight black uniform. If she was going to have to pander to Lord Ren today she might as well do it in style.

He was outside his quarters when she arrived and they took off without a word. Instead of the usual casual nods of respect she normally received while walking around the palace today every single person snapped away their eyes from the pair in fear. People were very afraid of Lord Ren. She had no idea how he felt about this as he strode forward. She didn't even know if he was human although she knew he wouldn't be allowed into the First Order if he wasn't. Perhaps he is horribly disfigured like Darth Vader, she thought. Perhaps he is as lonely as me, a much quieter thought whispered. He turned his head in her direction.

"How much time do you spend in the archives?" he asked, making the question into a command. Obviously he and Brendol did have some things in common.

"I dedicate one day every week to archival research Lord Ren. Over the last year I have updated the database although there is still a huge backlog of unprocessed material."

"If I wanted to find something how easy would it be?"

"Difficult to say Lord Ren, it would depend on the information itself. Everything can be uploaded but you would still have to search through a huge mess of information in all probability."

They walked in silence again. A team of officials strode by obviously on their way to a meeting with General Hux. They looked terrified as they walked by the tall dark figure.

"And can the archive can be moved?" He asked again, after a long pause.

"Yes, although it would need to be the biggest ship in the fleet to hold all that information. The Finaliser could take it, I'm sure."

He stops in the hallway and his fists clenched. Avin's heart jumped in her chest.

"You will address me by my title at all times."

"Yes Lord Ren, I apologise, Lord Ren." He is even more of an asshole than Brendol, she thought in frustration. He continued to simply stand there, staring in her direction. The question came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it: "Why is everyone so afraid of you Lord Ren?"

"Because I am the most powerful force user in the Galaxy." He said slowly, enunciating each word crisply. She nodded, not sure what to say to this. The force meant very little to her. The mask was so strange, slightly warped and misshapen, it frightened Avin to stare into it. "Are you frightened?"

"Of course I am, Lord Ren."

This seemed to satisfy him as they began to walk again until they were at the large doors to the archive. Avin had never felt more relieved to arrive somewhere. They entered and the archive lit up in sections as they moved along. A low hum of the huge network of consoles was the only noise to be heard. The whole place was bathed in a soft blue glow and various work top tables were spread out throughout the room. Normally, she finds this to be the most peaceful place in Coruscant. Today, it means she is trapped inside an empty room with the most powerful force user in the galaxy. One console was already lit up and thumbnail images of various old texts and historical documents floated above the screen as shallow projections. All of the documents were about the Empire and the death star.

"What is this." he asked waving a hand in a short gesture towards the console.

"Some old material I am re-reading." she said and then elaborated further "That was my thesis project."

"Explain." he ordered.

"I wrote about the first death star. I discussed whether destroying Alderann was a good military strategy."

"I have read that. It is not." He really wasn't great with conversation. She waited a few moments before taking another stab at their discussion.

"What is not-?"

"Destroying planets. I agree with what you wrote, it is a highly unnecessary tactic."

"You... you read my work." Avin was so shocked she had to hide the expression on her face. The idea of this strange dark figure kicking back with her book and cup of caff rose up in her mind and she desperately tried to stifle it.

"Your chapter on Darth Vader was excellent."

Avin turned away from him, becoming slightly nervous with the passion he put into this statement. She was amazed someone had read her rather unpopular book and nervously bent over the nearest console to choose another text to recommend to him. She felt him behind her now and her back brushed the stiff, heavy material he wore. Out of fright, she stood up straight but now she was pressed into the console. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his arm raise and then a strange hissing sound was emitted directly behind her. In her periphery vision she saw a black helmet thunk down onto the solid table. It must be so heavy, she thought, before she felt his breath on her neck.

"You are an interesting woman. Not beautiful, but interesting." He said, voice completely changed by the absence of the voice modulator. The deepness of his voice ran through her and the feeling in her stomach quivered with curiosity as she felt his lips on her neck. Well, he could be the ugliest man she had ever met, Avin thought, or the most handsome. The morbid curiosity of the whole predicament was particularly arousing and his frank honesty was somehow more flattering than a hundred cheap lines. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he nipped at the skin of her earlobe.

"Would you like to be my lover?" he rumbled into her ear. It was so corny she had to clamp down on her mouth to stop from smiling. She knew they were in a time of war and obviously didn't have any time for romance but had no one learned the proper way to speak to women? She had to be very careful. He could kill her where she stood with very little impunity. The sound of the hushed doors opening called for Avin's attention. A pair of stormtroopers stood there in the dark shadows of the archive entrance. From where they stood they were both silhouetted in shadows thrown up by the holo-projections of the console so the stormtroopers could see very little.

"The General requests your presence Lord Ren." A particularly brave Stormtrooper come forward with way of explanation.

"Tell the General that I and the interesting Governor are very busy right now and cannot be disturbed." The Stormtroopers left without another word. His voice was dark and syrupy like treacle but the slightly petulant lilt of it gave Avin all the information she needed. Lord Ren knew there was something going on between her and Hux. He was trying to get under Brendol's skin. For a brief moment she still contemplated it, purely because Brendol spurned her last night. It was very tempting particularly with someone so infamous as Kylo Ren but it was still seedy as a canteen in the Outer Rims. She briefly remembered her Mother and her best friend scolding her for impulsive behaviour and fought off the urge to accept. Being a First Order's lover was not a thing to aspire to especially when it was obviously an attempt to embarrass another First Order leader.

"I thank you for the offer Lord Ren, but I cannot accept."

"You will accept." She felt something brushing over her mind, like a hand passing over her eyes. She shrugged it off.

"I will not accept. There is no fraternisation in the First Order."

"Like I care about Hux's pathetic rules."

"Bren- General Hux implemented that rule?"

"Yes." She felt his hips rub into the small of her back in small circular motions. "Wouldn't you like to break it now?"

She turned quickly to face him and caught a flash of fear across a young man's face before he spun away from her. He deftly picked up the helmet and put it on as he stormed towards the archive doors. As he got to the entrance he turned around, his voice made strange again by the distortion in the helmet.

"You will tell no one of this." He snapped as he walked out.

"I don't have anyone to tell." whispered Avin into the blue silence of the archives.

* * *

While Coruscant buzzed and weaved with the excitement of its first official holiday since annexation the rich and poor took to the streets alike. The sky was alight with all the hovercraft and small ships transporting people to the palace, creating streams of purple smoke in criss-cross patterns above the balcony of Avin's quarters. All the most beautiful, powerful and rich citizens of Coruscant would be here to rub elbows with First Order officials. She took a look at her sexless official red robes and sighed. She felt trapped into this role and to this bloody wardrobe. She drummed her fingers along her wardrobe door and looked at the many projected photos along her bedroom walls. Her in bright colours smiling with friends and family. There were no images of her time on Coruscant, except of an imposing one taken of her maiden speech during annexation. Today was a special night. She carefully removed a long dark blue silk gown from the back of her wardrobe. It was backless and flowy in the typical Naboo style and she placed it aside when a team of stylists dressed in white tunics flustered into her quarters to help her get ready. While the hairdressers pulled and combed and poked at her long hair she attempted to write a message to Brendol. A whole page turned into a paragraph turned into a few lines turned into five words.

 **Brendol can we speak privately?**

She sent it and waited for a reply. Her secretary had made her aware of some of the rather hair-raising requests the Finaliser crew had made during their stay in the living quarters. All types of food and drink, as well as a swarm of prostitutes from every corner of the Coruscant. The hypocritical nature of a military which destroyed brothels and then hired prostitutes during celebrations was not lost on Avin. In fact, she found out from her secretary that the group had invited her to join them as senior official. After Lord Ren's behavior in the archives this didn't surprise her at all. Was Brendol part of that, she wondered? She somehow doubted it. She closes her eyes as the make-up artists puff powder on her cheeks and the hairdressers curled her hair around her fingers. Before she knew it it was time to go and two of her dressers helped her into her dress, tying tight at the waist as it flowed down to the ground, her curves peeked out through the silk showing twice as much skin as she normally did for formal occasions. Avin felt like herself for the first time in months. She checked her console before leaving for the banquet. There was no message from Brendol.

Avin swept through the large apex, inclining her head here and there to various business associates and important members of state. Many heads turned in her direction as her dark blue dress traced along the floor. She was in charge here. She was running this show. She saw Lord Ren standing in the shadows beside the dais before they all sat down. Avin was sat at the mid-point of the long upper dais table with Lord Ren to her right and General Hux to her left. Brendol had looked at her as she took her place, her low neck-line causing instant disapproval on his face. An incredibly tall woman in formal military wear sat down at the table beside her own chief of security. Her height and the gimlet stare of her chief of security told her this must be Captain Phasma. Her white-blond hair gleamed in the light and U Qwon Dee was hanging off every brusque word she uttered. Everyone was seated when Avin rose her glass for a toast. She had practiced toasting for years under her father's gentle gaze and she made sure to look around the room as she sung the order's praises.

 _"Tonight, is the first celebration of Foundation. The victorious day when the First Order liberated Coruscant and Naboo from the corrupt clutches of the New Republic. Even more special we have the chance to honour many men and women who fought for us this day, and who still continue to fight for us now in dutiful service to the Supreme Leader. Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the great General Hux from the Finaliser."_

A thunderous shout rose up in the room as hundreds pumped their fists proudly in the air. General Hux deftly stood up, smoothing his robes down and rose his glass as well and sat down without saying a word.

An older general, one of the first generation who had hidden after the battle of Endor sat to the right of Lord Ren who was sitting like a stone statue at the table. The general, who's name Avin had forgotten immediately, was mumbling about battle strategy across Lord Ren to Avin when she felt something rustle against her thigh. A hand gently rested on her right leg. For a moment her heart jumped with elation as she thought it was Brendol's but one discreet glance at the large hand confirmed her suspicions. Lord Kylo Ren's round two of sexual harassment, she thought, and rolled her eyes. This was not the first time this has happened in Avin's career. However, it had never happened with a man as dangerous as Lord Ren. His hand squeezed along her lower and then upper thigh and then slowly, painfully pulled up her voluminous skirts to sneak underneath. Her heart was hammering in her chest not knowing when he would stop, if he would stop. She could feel his fingers now, cool against her hot skin. She tried to push his hand away as discreetly as possible but the general was talking straight at her.

"Children." The old general said gruffly. His rheumy eyes staring out at her from a gnarly face.

"Excuse me, General?" she said, completely distracted from the conversation.

"We need children if we want to win this war."

"Surely you don't mean child soldiers, General?"

He glared at her and took a sip from his glass before answering. The hand on her upper thigh gripped her tightly for a moment before creeping a finger underneath the lace of her underwear.

"Don't be preposterous. We need new blood. The Order is still small. We need our women at _home_ , having as many children as possible." He said, eyeing her in disdain as he ripped meat off a bone with his knife. I'll shove that bone you're chewing on right up your arse, she thought venomously, as she caught his meaning. Lord Ren emitted a strange sound behind his helmet, almost between a cough and a sneeze and squeezed her thigh again. The General turned to him.

"I see Lord Ren agrees with me. Do you have a wife, Lord Ren?"

She felt a thick finger push inside her folds and rub along her nub sending a thrill through her stomach.

"Not yet." He said crisply, the two words heavy with implications. Avin couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

General Hux was watching this altercation out of the corner of his eye. Avin could just about see the vein above his eye twitching through his heavy frown as he looked down into her lap. From his angle he could see the movement underneath her skirts while both her hands rested on the table. The General leaned over to Avin's other side as Hux opened his mouth to say something.

"General Hux, I must congratulate you on your recent engagement. I am sure your father is proud of your devotion to the traditions of the First Order. Soon you will have plenty of children to continue your legacy."

He nodded stiffly at him and faced away, his face deathly pale. Avin felt her whole body crash. She violently fought back tears. The noise of the room had suddenly become much too loud and she felt an insane urge to kill one of the men sitting beside her. Rage rose up and crashed down on her. She had been made to look a complete fool. The hand had been removed from her thigh and she saw Lord Ren pick up the silver knife on his right and place it carefully beside her clenched fist. She didn't know whether he was shamelessly trying to tempt her to kill Hux or this was some form of macabre humour but it made her laugh out loud. She could see Hux flinch beside her. So there it was. Something snapped inside her and she made another one of her stupid decisions.

"Lord Ren, you told me you had wanted to see Palpatine's famous gardens. Would you like to go now?" she said lying sweetly.

"Yes." Came the answer after only a second of hesitation. She felt his eyes follow them as they strolled towards the direction of the gardens. There was a sort of strange freedom walking around with a man who had no face. She had no illusions that whatever they did now there would be no feelings involved. For the first time since the Finaliser crew arrived Avin felt back in control. She still held power over this planet and she still held power over her own body. She wasn't going to be an old maid anymore. They walked in silence all the way down to the grounds. Lord Ren had even put his glove back on his left hand, she noticed. Manicured bushes rose above them as they entered an atrium with a gleaming silver table. The air was perfumed with synthetic flowers. She spoke out to the warm buzzing air of Coruscant, letting her words float away from her.

"It is strange how quickly love can turn to hate, isn't it?"

"No." the strange voice rumbled, sounding bored. "They are the same."

"Not as enjoyable."

"Hate can be just as enjoyable. Passion is strength."

She looked over to him and felt very strangely at peace. A half-smile quirked across her lips.

"As you say, Lord Ren."

"I can see why he-"

She chose to ignore wherever that sentence was going. She was feeling angry and reckless again. Violently, she pulled down the two straps of her dress to let them pool on the manicured lawn.

"Show me your face." She commanded.

"No. I am not your sweetheart. I will give the orders here." He said and gripped her by the hips, twisting her down and around so she faced away from him bent over. She felt him pull her underwear down aggressively but when she moved to kick off her high heels he pressed her feet into the ground.

"No," he muttered in a haze of distorted sound "Keep them on." A rustle of fabric and then his hand was rubbing at her large backside, dipping a finger into her core.

"Hux never had you, did he?" he asked, his voice dropping down to a dark timbre that thrilled up her spine.

"No he didn't."

It seems to be all the encouragement he needed and he quickly lined up and entered her gripping her hips with large hands as he pushed inside her.

"Tight." He gasped, "It's so tight."

He was still only half-way inside her when he began to thrust violently, bracing her against the table. It hurt quite a bit and the mechanical gasping from behind her wasn't sexy at all. She lost her temper but this time allowed herself to go with it, twisting around and pushing Ren away from her with her legs. He stumbled back in surprise and then she was on him, violently pushing him down to the ground. She quickly straddled him and pushed down onto his cock, his moan of pleasure was loud through the mask. She was still angry and pressed his arms down into the grass as she rode him. He didn't struggle so she punched him hard in the chest again and again, knowing it would have absolutely no effect. A strange sound was emitted from the helmet like at the dinner table and Avin realised he was laughing.

"Give me your anger." He gasped out, almost merrily.

"Shut up." She hissed as she found the exact right spot to press down on. She ground down onto him and felt something growing inside of her. She gripped at the lapels of his surcoat as she rode him. Right at the cusp of her orgasm, she almost forgot he was there she was so lost in sensation.

"Say my title." she gasped out.

"Governor." the voice rumbled from behind the mask.

"Again, you peasant." she hissed out at him. That strange sound of laughter rumbled again under the mask.

"Governor Shuah."

She gasped and moaned and sweated out her orgasm, grinding against him until her limbs felt like butter. As she came down he flipped her over and thrust into her again, pressing her face into the grass. His movements became erratically fast-paced and she knew he was near to finishing. He was mumbling incoherently now and slapped her backside as he thrust. Suddenly he pulled out and knelt down, pumping his come on her folds and backside. She turned to look back at him and he pushed her face forward again while hissing at her not to look at him.

"Now I will have something that Hux will never have." he gloated as they knelt together trying to get their breath back. Her back was incredibly sticky and she couldn't imagine what her hair looked like now. They stood up to go back in and Avin was hit with another wave of immense sadness. Absurd, when did this all get so absurd? She thought as they passed through back into the main apex where she dashed back into the bathroom quickly. Four society ladies were in the luxuriant bathrooms and their eyes widened as they saw Avin's appearance. "Leave!" she barked and they ran out, she still had leaves stuck in her hair. She stared into the mirror, looking at the angry woman staring back at her. She couldn't bear facing that whole crowd again. She left the banquet hall and went to bed.

A message chimed on her private display and she rolled out of bed to read it stupidly hoping it was Brendol. It was brief.

 _Governor Shuah, the Finaliser party have been summoned back to the main ship._

 _U Qwon Dee, Head of Security_

* * *

Months had passed. Coruscant was very beautiful in the half-dusk through a haze of pollution. In the last two months Avin had finished work just at the right time to catch the fading light from the city before the light system would burn out the soft beams for its efflorescent glare. She rarely left the compound of the government building, and she reasoned with herself that it was mainly due to work. Organisation was key in this delicate stage and organisation took so much time. She woke up early, exercised at the official's gymnasium and then began a long day of negotiations, bill reforms and meetings. At three regular intervals during the day all action stopped to accommodate the image projected to every screen on Coruscant, Naboo and various parts of the galaxy. The message of the First Order chanted at them by the commanding General Hux. Her Brendol. Not her Brendol. She had not heard from him and she presumed he had married already and was safely back in the Unknown regions training troops. She hoped the woman he married was incredibly irritating and just as untidy as she was. The information relayed by his presence changed every few days but she knew the image was most probably digitally configured. He wouldn't have time to record these messages even if he could. It was her last meeting of the day, an informal meeting arranged by an offworld official. She hoped it would not take long and she could be out of her heavy robes soon. A tall and very thin woman in First Order black entered the balcony area and briefly raised her first in greeting before sitting down opposite her. Her dress was immaculate but her prim way of pursing her lips at Avin told her that this was not a friendly visit. She did not even bother to introduce herself before she began to speak.

"Governor Shuah. Your work as Governor of Coruscant has not gone unnoticed by the Supreme Leader. We would like to extend to you the privilege of working on board a ship of our fleet."

"I still have a lot of responsibilities here, surely you would not ask me to leave-"

"This is what high command has requested." She interrupted her disdainfully.

"And- and what would I be doing on board a ship?"

"Continuing your fine work for our archives department."

"Archives." She stated flatly. The woman's ears perked up as if she was asking a question.

"Yes, the archives of the Empire have been moved for safety. The Supreme Leader considers knowledge to be an infinite source of power. Much is gathered during our recognizance missions in the Unknown Regions. New planets, lifeforms, languages, new economic markets are seen every day but our crew is essentially military and neither has the enterprise nor the interest to divert to this form of work. Right now we have amassed a huge store of Empire archives, and we need someone to go through them and find an incredibly important piece of information. A map-"

"I have been working in the archives for months. Why was I not informed the information had been copied?" She cut her off feeling sick to her stomach.

"It was confidential information."

"This is not the work I have been recently accustomed to." She countered with, knowing it sounded pathetic as she said it. Demotion. This was what it was.

"Everyone has their place in the order," the official stated "Yours has changed." Without a second glance she stood up and swept from the room. The meeting was over. Avin had no choice in the matter. Just like those other people down there in Coruscant, she thought, as the dusk fell and lit up the meeting room in its quiet dusky glow.


End file.
